Dime
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Todo se termina como comenzó, solo cambiamos hola por adiós y yo cargando todas tus maletas, no me dejas nada por favor llévate hasta mi corazón. Dime si vas a volver algún día, dime si te espero a te doy por perdida, si mato de un golpe este amor, dime si dejo una luz encendida en algún rincón de mi vida, o dejo apagar la ilusión. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**Canción:**

**Dime – Julion Álvarez**

* * *

_**Dime**_

Una rubia cargaba unas maletas que no pertenecían a ella, estaba cargando las maletas de su ahora ex novia, aquella con la que había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, con la que compartió sus logros, y con la que creía pasaría toda la vida.

_Todo se termina como comenzó,_

_Solo cambiamos hola por adiós,_

_Y yo cargando todas tus maletas._

La rubia miro a la morena que no había levantado su vista del suelo, desde que salieron de la habitación, ella cargando las maletas tal como lo hizo el dia que ojichocolate se fue a vivir con ella solo que esta vez no era para quedarse si no para irse.

_No me dejes nada por favor,_

_Llévate todo hasta mi corazón,_

_De que me sirve ahora que me dejas._

– **¿Llevas todo?-**pregunto seria

–**si-**contesto simplemente

–**No olvides nada, y llévate mi corazón-**dijo tristemente.

–**Quinn…-**susurro

–**Es la verdad para que me sirve ahora que te vas-**le miro, la morena vio tristeza en esos ojos que hace tiempo eran un verde amelado porque ahora estaban opacos y sin vida.

_Y el beso amor y la traición,_

_Me duelen más que tu silencio._

_Que voy hacer con mi sufrimiento._

–**no fue mi intensión, yo…-**la rubia la paro

–**sabes Rachel me duele más ese beso que me diste, tu traición, y no el silencio que se formó entre nosotras**-trato de no sonar más herida **–lo único que sé es que no sé qué hacer con mi sufrimiento, con este dolor, la rabia que siento por ti y por haberme engañado, por no confiar en mí, por pensar solo en tu carrera, y no en nuestra relación, yo no te importe**-la morena sentía su pecho oprimirse por escuchar todas esas cosas.

–**Lucy… yo… no… yo…-**trataba de decir algo

–**no me llames Lucy, perdiste ese derecho-**la rubia luchaba contra su lágrimas. **–Solo contéstame algo**-la morena la miro y asintió _**–Dime, Si vas a volver algún dia, Si espero o te doy por pérdida, Si mato de un golpe este amor. Dime, Si dejo una luz encendida, En algún rincón de mi vida, O dejo apagar la ilusión. Dime por favor, Si mato de un golpe este amor.-**_pregunto

–**No… no lo sé-**la morena salió de la casa rápidamente, y la rubia salió tras ella con todas las maletas que dejo al lado de ella.

_Y el beso amor y la traición,_

_Me duelen más que tu silencio._

_Que voy hacer con mi sufrimiento._

–**Espero una respuesta Rachel-**exigió la rubia

–**no, no lo sé… yo no lo sé Quinn-**sonaba triste

–**te lo vuelvo a decir, **_**Dime, Si vas a volver algún dia, Si espero o te doy por pérdida, Si mato de un golpe este amor. Dime, Si dejo una luz encendida, En algún rincón de mi vida, O dejo apagar la ilusión. Dime por favor, Si mato de un golpe este amor**__-_la morena la miro

–**Lo siento, lo siento mucho**-fue lo que dijo antes de subir al taxi quien la llevaría al aeropuerto, donde viajaría con destino a Los Angeles para seguir su sueño, el taxi arranco dejando a un rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Dime, _

_Si vas a volver algún dia, _

_Si espero o te doy por pérdida, _

_Si mato de un golpe este amor._

_Dime_

_Si dejo una luz encendida,_

_En algún rincón de mi vida,_

_O dejo apagar la ilusión._

_Dime por favor,_

_Si mato de un golpe este amor._

_Dime por favor,_

_Si mato de un golpe este amor._

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas pero cuando se dio vuelta para entrar de nuevo a su edificio para ir a su departamento que ahora se encontraba vacío y frio sin la morena, choco con alguien.

– **¡Auch!-**escucho decir a una persona, rápidamente fijo su mirada en una chica castaña que estaba intentando levantarse

–**Yo… lo siento-**se disculpaba ayudándola a levantarse

–**No te preocupes-**sonrió **–yo también iba distraída**-le miro

–**Soy Quinn Fabray-**se presentó

–**Marley Rose…-**le sonrió

Una historia terminaba pero es posible que otra estuviera por comenzar, o el amor del pasado regresaría buscando un perdón.

* * *

**N2:**

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Historia negociable para más capitulo eso depende de cuantos comentarios reciba.

Jajajaja ok no, no me hagan casa la verdad es que es una historia que constara de 3-5 capítulos la verdad todavía no sé.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Digale

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

Empezando el año con nuevas historias y aquí les va la continuación de Dime.

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Pao Vargas**__**, **__**, **__**Guest**__**, **__**Guest,**__por sus comentarios, por los que leen, por los que me ponen en favoritos, y los que me dejan Follow._

_**Canción: Dígale – David Bisbal **_

_No ha podido olvidar mi corazón,_

_Aquellos ojos tristes soñadores que yo ame,_

_La deje por conquistar una ilusión y perdí su rastro,_

_Y ahora sé que es ella, todo lo que yo buscaba,_

_Y ahora estoy aquí, buscándola de nuevo ya no esta se fue,_

_Tal vez usted la ha visto,_

_Dígale que yo siempre la adore y que nunca la olvide,_

_Que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed,_

_Y dígale también,_

_Que solo junto a ella puedo respirar,_

_No hay brillo en las estrellas,_

_Ya ni el sol me calienta,_

_Y estoy muy solo aquí,_

_No sé a dónde fue,_

_Por favor dígale usted._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Dígale**_

_**Tiempo Después…**_

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en ese año en que Rachel decidió dejar a Quinn por su carrera, en ese año la morena comprendió que dejo lo más por lo menos, y ahora después de un año regresaba a Nueva York con la decisión de buscar a la rubia y decirle que le perdonase que había cometido un error al dejarla.

Lo que no sabía nuestra morena es que las cosas no serían fáciles para ella, ya que nuestra rubia ya no era la misma chica a la que la morena dejo, Quinn también cambio ese año, dejo atrás la imagen de la mujer dulce, tierna, para convertirse en una persona fría, seca y sin corazón, bueno eso es lo que quería aparentar detrás de una barrera para que nadie le volviera a romper el corazón.

Y si se pregunta que fue con Marley, bueno la chica era muy guapa y tierna, además de comprensiva cualquiera se podría enamorar de ella pero no nuestra rubia, y es que no lo haya intentado porque si lo hizo, dos meses después de la partida de Rachel y de conocer a la ojiazul empezaron salir, su relación duro 4 meses ya que las dos se dieron cuenta que no eran lo que buscaban, pero eso si las chicas establecieron una muy buena amistad.

Otra cosa relevante fue que el departamento donde una vez Quinn vivido con Rachel fue rentado por Marley ya que Q decidió mudarse para otro lado y evitar que verse diariamente ahí le recordase que no fue lo suficiente para la morena, y así como Marley y su ahora novia de 5 meses Katherine Wilde o mejor Kitty para los amigos como Quinn, se fueron a vivir ahí.

Una limosina estacionaba en un edificio para ella conocida, bajo para dirigirse hacia el guardia que al verla la reconoció sonriéndole.

–**Señorita Rachel-**le saludo

–**Hola Harry, quisiera pasar**-le dijo

–**Con mucho gusto**-le miro **–le dejaría pasar, pero creo que ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí-**la morena le miro con el ceño fruncido **–no lo digo por lo que ha pasado pero… si vienes a buscar a la señorita Quinn, pierdes tu tiempo-**contesto

– **¿Por qué me dices esto?-**molesta **–creo que eso es algo que Quinn debe decirme-**se cruzó de brazos

–**no lo digo por maldad, sino porque ella ya no vive aquí desde hace 6 meses-**le informo, la cara de la morena se desfiguro

– **¿qué?-**dijo **–ella… ella no… ella nuca haría eso, no se iría ese departamento era… era…-**se quedó callada

–**Lo siento pero es la verdad, hace 6 meses se mudó-**se encogió de hombros

– **¿Sabes dónde está?-**pregunto

–**no, lo siento pero a algunas veces viene a visitar a la señorita Marley que renta el departamento, hasta donde se ellas estuvieron saliendo por unos meses-**al terminar de decir eso pudo ver como la mirada se volvía triste

–**ehhh… gracias Harry-**le dio una mueca de sonrisa

–**buenos días Harry-**saludo una morena ojiazul que entraba al departamento

–**Buenos días señorita Marley**-la morena la escuchar el nombre miro a la chica que estaba platicando con Harry

–**ey… hola-**llamo a la ojiazul que le miro

–**ehhh… hola-**le miro confundida **–ahhh…yo… yo puedo hablar contigo**-pidió

–**Bueno… si… creo ¿te conozco?-**pregunto

–**no, no lo creo pero creo a Quinn si**-le miro

–**Espera… ¿Rachel?-**la morena asintió **– ¿Rachel Berry? ¿Esa Rachel de Q?**-la morena volvió asentir **– ¡Wow! Yo te hacía en Los Angeles, ehhh… pero si vienes a buscar a Quinn ella ya no vive aquí-**le miro

–**Sí, eso me dijeron, ¿podemos hablar en tu departamento?-**pregunto

–**Bueno…-**miro su reloj **–está bien, tenemos una hora antes que mi novia llegue-**le sonrió **–vamos-**dijo, la morena le siguió hacia el departamento.

Al entrar Rachel se dio cuenta que nada era igual a como lo recordaba, los cuadros que compraron juntas ya no estaban, ni los muebles, ni el color de las paredes, nada había de como ellas lo decoraban.

–**Veo que has cambiado todo**-le trataba de sonreír

–**No, así es como quien me la dejo Quinn, ella fue la que hizo todos estos cambios**-le informo

–**ahh… ya… lo que realmente quería saber es que si tu… ya sabes…ella… tu sabes…-**no podía formular la pregunta

– **¿quieres saber si se dónde está?-**le miro

–**sí, si eso… podrías decirme donde esta-**la ojiazul le miro y negó con la cabeza

–**no lo sé-**contesto, la morena le miro frunciendo el ceño

– **¿Que no lo sabes?-**Marley negó con la cabeza

–**no, realmente solo sabemos que ella está fuera del país pero sabía que tu pondrías venir y preguntar por ella, tanto Kitty como yo le dijimos que si en algún momento tu llegaras aparecer por aquí preguntando por ella nosotras te diríamos donde estaba, por lo cual ella no nos quiso decir a donde se iba**-la morena bajo la cabeza

–**sabes…-**empezó hablar con tristeza **–el dia que me fui, ella me pregunto que si me esperaba aunque estaba muy dolida y con el corazón roto, me lo pregunto yo lo me fui de ahí con un no lo sé-**se tomó la cara con las manos **–en ese entonces yo no sabía que contestar, no sabía si volvería pero en mis adentros rogaba que ella fuera capaz de perdonarme en el algún momento y esperar mi regreso, en que estuve ahí lejos me di cuenta que eso no era lo que yo quería, solía pensar que era mi sueño pero en realidad ella era mi sueño, todo lo que siempre quise y busque era ella**-la otra chica solo la veía **–dile que siempre la ame, y que no he podido olvidarla, que siento que mi vida es un desierto desde que la deje por nada, y que muero de sed al no tenerla junto a mí, dile también que solo junto a ella puedo respirar-**Marley estaba ya conmovida por todo lo que estaba diciendo.

La recién llegada que había entrado sin ser vista también, decidió quedarse apoyada en la puerta para no interrumpir el momento que estaba teniendo la chica morena.

–**la estrella que solía yo ser ya no brilla sin ella a su lado porque ella era mi luna, y me siento tan sola, por favor dígale si la vez lo que te acabo de decir**-termino

–**se lo diremos-**contesto la persona que estaba apoyada en la puerta

Las dos chicas al escuchar eso voltearon a ver para encontrarse con la rubia bajita mirándolas con una sonrisa, Marley se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la otra chica para besarle los labios.

–**Ella es Rachel**-conto la chica

–**Lo supuse ¿pero que hace aquí?-**pregunto

–**Vine a buscar a Quinn para tratar que me perdonase y me dejara volver a su vida**-la rubia le miro

–**lo entiendo perfectamente, pero si Marls ya te dijo la rubia ya no vive en el país, y ella no nos dijo donde se fue, de vez en cuando nos habla y viene de visita pero no nos dice nunca donde**-le miraba compresiva

–**ya me informo**-contesto

La morena y las otras dos chicas siguieron platicando sin saber que una rubia acaba de aterrizar en el aeropuerto principal de Nueva York, y es que después de tres meses de no venir por trabajo, ahora regresaba para saludar a las dos personas que se habían vuelto muy importantes en su vida.

–**por fin**-suspiro al tomar su maleta, se volvió a poner los lentes tipo aviador y con los cabellos rubios cortos y con mechas rosadas nadie diría que esa chica tenía 27 años cuando aparentaba unos 20 **–ahora con Marley, seguro que Kitty ya está ahí-**sonrío, mientras subía a un taxi para ir a su es departamento.

**Departamento Marls y Kitty…**

Ellas habían estado platicando por un buen rato la morena les platico por qué no había regresado apenas se dio cuenta de su error, las chicas no podían creer que la chica hubiera tenido que pasar por esas cosas solamente por querer romper un contrato, no creían que un productor famoso como lo era el de Fox fuera amenazarla con hacerle daño a lo que más quería si no cumplía con el año, después de eso la morena se despidió y salió del departamento.

Dejando a las otras dos chicas muy pensativas ante lo que acaba de pasar, las dos se miraron cómplices.

–**Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer ¿verdad?-**pregunto la ojiazul a su novia

–**Concuerdo contigo**-le sonrío

La morena iba saliendo del departamento después de despedirse de Harry se subio a su mercedes estacionado ahí en la entrada, al arrancar un taxi pegaba ahí mismo del cual una rubia ojiverde amelada bajaba con una maleta.

La morena manejaba su mercedes con dirección al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, no podía creer que su hermosa rubia no estuviera ahí, que se hubiera ido a no supiera donde encontrarla, se sentía desolada porque ella era la única culpable que eso estuviera pasando, se sentía una escoria por haber sido capaz de dejarla por una ilusión, por algo que ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho pero ya no podía cambiar el pasado pero podía componer su presenté y saludar al futuro.

Al pasar cerca de un local de música una canción se dejaba escuchar lo que a ella le hacía que su corazón se estrujara y que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al saberse que todo lo que decia era verdad.

_Fueron tantos los momentos que la ame,_

_Que aun siento sus caricias y su olor está en mi piel,_

_Cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí,_

_La cubría de besos y entre mil caricias la llevaba a la locura,_

_Y ahora estoy aquí,_

_Buscándola de nuevo ya no esta se fue,_

_Tal vez usted la ha visto,_

_Dígale que yo siempre la adore y que nunca la olvide,_

_Que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed,_

_Y dígale también,_

_Que solo junto a ella puedo respirar,_

_No hay brillo en las estrellas,_

_Ya ni el sol me calienta,_

_Y estoy muy solo aquí, no se a donde fue,_

_Por favor dígale usted._

La morena no pudo evitar recordar varias veces como se sentía estar con Quinn, como aquella chica la había enamorado y no olvidaba esos ojos verdes ameladas que siempre se caracterizaron por tener un brillo, no olvidaba como los vio tristes, opacos, y apagados.

Ahora más que nada haría todo lo que este en sus manos para buscarla y aclarar un vez por todas las cosas para poder pedirle y ganarse una segunda oportunidad para demostrarle que se la merece.

Por lo que sin pensar saco su celular intentaría algo que debió hacer desde hacía mucho, marco el número que tenía guardado como Amor, y marco espero y al tercer tono se dejó escuchar una voz.

– **¿Rachel?-**pregunto

–**si…yo…-**la morena no sabía que decir estaba nerviosa que hasta se olvidó que estaba manejando pero es que no se esperaba que la chica le contestara pensaba que había cambiado el numero

– **¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**le pregunto

–**Quinn…yo-**no podía decir nada más y tampoco pudo ver una luz que se aproximaba a ella

–**no quiero hablar con…**-¡Crack! Se dejó escuchar fuertemente seguido de pipipipipi… la llamada se había cortado_._

* * *

**N2:**

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Es una historia que constara de 3-5 capítulos la verdad todavía no sé.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_

Próximo capítulo _**Noticia Inesperada**_


	3. Chapter 3 Noticia Inesperada (Dm)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Me disculpo porque me acabo de dar cuenta que no les he dicho de nuevo, para variar que esta es una historia G!P Quinn, y antes que avancemos más con esto quería decirlo por las personas sensibles con este tema.**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Candy05**__**, **__**, **__**Pao Vargas**__**, **__**Fanvzla**__por pasarse a leer, o dejar un comentario o simplemente decirme que actualice, estoy agradecida._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Noticia Inesperada**_

La pelirosa al escuchar ese crack por el auricular del teléfono, no sabía que pensar, por lo que bajo el teléfono y volvió a marcar a la marcar pero le saltaba el buzón.

– **¡Rachel! ¡Demonios!-**tiro el teléfono al sillón

Las otras dos mujeres al verle la cara se acercaron a ella ya que el miedo era lo que reflejaba, no sabían lo que había pasado pero por lo que intuían no era nada bueno.

–**Quinn-**le llamo Marley **– ¿que ha pasa?**-le pregunto

–**no, no lo sé… ella solo intento… luego solo escuche un crack y la llamada se cortó… no sé lo que paso… esto no es bueno… no, no lo sé…-**se tomaba la cara entre las manos

–**calma… de seguro se le habrá caído el celular o algo así-**decia pero estaba seguro que nada de eso era verdad, Q le miro y la rubia trato de verse segura

–**Eso ni tú te lo crees Kitty…-**la ojiazul se acercó junto a ella

–**No, pienses cosas malas**-le acariciaba la espalda

–**Como no lo voy hacer-**se levantó del sillón empezando a caminar por todo la sala.

Las otras dos solo la veía intentar llamar de nuevo para que le volvieran a mandar a buzón, veían la cara de confusión y miedo.

En otro lado bomberos sacaban a una morena del coche que había quedado inservible, estaba completamente destruido y todavía no se explicaban como es que la conductora del automóvil a un seguía viva, cuando llegaron y vieron el coche pensaron que nadie podría sobrevivir, pero ver como la persona luchaba por respirar no perdieron tiempo para atenderla.

La morena aunque a un respiraba su estado era crítico, tuvieron que entubarle tedia un pulmón perforado, y no podía casi respirar, le pusieron un collarín y atendían la herida de su estómago, pero les preocupaban también la herida de la cabeza era posible que tuviera una fractura craneoencefálica.

La ambulancia iba lo más rápido posible ya que en el camino habían tenido que reanimarla dos veces, cuando entraron fue llevada enseguida a quirófano para parar las hemorragias que presentaba.

–**Enfermera hay que intervenir de inmediato, localicen a los familiares-**pedía

–**enseguida doctor…-**los paramédicos habían entregados las pertenencias que lograron sacar los bomberos del coche, la enfermera encontró el celular de la morena que estaba apagado, lo prendió y agradecía que funcionara reviso el registro.

Se fijó que la morena había hecho una llamada a un número registrado como _"amor"_, por lo cual volvió a marcar el mismo.

_**Departamento Wilde-Rose…**_

La ojiverde ya no podía más estaba que se arrancaba los pelos, Kitty había prendido la tele y por asares del destino fue al mismo tiempo que el celular de la rubia sonaba, la ojiverde al tomarlo y ver que salía el nombre de la morena contesto rápidamente.

–**bueno… Rachel… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me colgaste?**-eso eran sus preguntas

–**ehhh… perdón… no soy Rachel, intuyo que ella es la dueña del celular… pero no soy ella… hablo del hospital general de Nueva York…-**la chica escucho hospital y sintió su mundo desmoronarse, aunque había pasado más de un año y estaba dolida con la morena a un la amaba

– **¿Del hospital?-**pregunto con miedo, las otras dos escucharon eso y se les desfiguro el rostro porque en la tele estaban pasando lo del accidente y podían ver como sacaban a la morena, agradecían que la otra estuviera concentrada en la llamada ya que no sabían cuál sería su reacción

–**sí, la persona que nombro acaba de ser internada y necesitamos a los familiares ya que en este momento está siendo intervenida aquí, la chica está en estado crítico y los médicos no dan esperanzas de que sobreviva la operación, por lo que le informo para que vengan lo más rápido posible-**la pelirosa estaba quedando helada por lo que estaba escuchando

– **¿Señorita está ahí?-**era la tercera vez que preguntaba, Kitty al ver que la rubia estaba en completo shock le quito el cel

–**Sí, perdón… creo que esta en shock…** **dígame…-**la enfermera suspiro lo sabía, al no escuchar respuesta

–**le dije a señorita que me contesto que la dueña del teléfono ha sido ingresada en estado critico al hospital regional de aquí, y queríamos localizar a los familiares, vimos que la señorita fue a la última que hablo por lo que le marcamos-**la rubia bajita

–**Está bien, estaremos ahí lo antes posible…-**colgó, ella apenas conoció a la morena, pudo ver en su ojos lo arrepentida que estaba por a ver abandonado a la rubia que de rubia ya no tenía nada, Marley estaba estática por en la tele estaba el accidente dela morena, Kitty se acercó a Quinn

–**ey Q, Quinn-**le llamaba, al ver que no reaccionaba que tenía la mirada perdida y estaba tiesa, le dio un bofetada que saco de su estupor

–**Rachel…-**fue lo primero que salió de sus labios

–**cálmate Quinn, tenemos que calmarnos… e ir al hospital…-**la fotógrafa voltio a ver a Marley y la vio quieta viendo el noticiero

–**hace unas horas… una joven de aproximadamente 25 años, estuvo en un accidente según algunos testigos al parecer la chica hablaba por teléfono, por lo que no vio que un tráiler había invadido el carril contrario impactando el coche de la joven-**todas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver el estado del coche como había quedado después del impacto _**–los bomberos y paramédicos no se explican como la joven mujer podía estar con vida cuando estamos viendo el estado del auto, pero la mujer fue sacada del auto y según fuentes confiables está en estado crítico y ha sido trasladada al hospital regional…-**_las tres chicas no estaban impresionadas porque se podía ver como la morena era sacada y toda la sangre que brotaba de ella

–**Quinn… Quinn…-**le llamo Marley que apago la tele **–tenemos que ir… ella te necesita…-**nuestra chica reacciono, tomos su bolsa, las otras tomara también las de ella, las llaves del auto sus celulares y las llaves d ela casa para luego salir corriendo de la casa.

Salieron con prisa para subirse al coche, Kitty que era la que estaba un poco más calmada fue la que manejaba con moderación, pasaron media hora para llegar, Marley estaba preocupada en lo que llevaba de conocer a Quinn jamás la había visto de esa forma, se encontraba mirando la ventanilla y lágrimas caían por sus ojos, no podía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo ella, pero no sería lo mismo si a Kitty le pasara algo.

Quinn no sabía que hacer se sentía tan impotente no poder hacer algo para hacer algo, pensó que ya no sentiría nada más que rencor y odio por aquella morena, pero realmente ahora lo sentía es miedo, miedo de perderla para siempre, escuchar decir a esa persona que estaba en estado crítico y que no había esperanzas de que sobreviviera, no, no ahora no podía perderla si ella fue a buscar es por algo, así que tenía que vivir, ella no la poda dejar sola y esta vez para siempre.

Cuando llegaron y una vez que Kitty estaciono las tres bajaron para dirigirse al interior del hospital, cuando llegaron se acercaron a recepción para preguntar sobre la ojichocolate.

–**Buenas noches-**saludo la chica que tenía los ojos rojos

–**Sí, ¿dígame en que la puedo ayudar?-**contesto al enfermera que estaba ahí

–**Hace unos minutos me hablaron para informarme que una persona había sido ingresada en urgencias ya que tuvo un accidente automovilístico-**trataba de no soltarse a llorar

–**Deje checar…-**revisaba la computadora **–sí, aquí esta Rachel Berry... ¿Qué son de ella?-**pregunto

–**Soy su prometida-**mintió la pelirosa

–**Ok…-**le miro

–**podría darme su-**pidió

–**claro… Quinn Fabray… por favor necesito saber cómo esta…-**pedía con preocupación

–**no le puedo dar esa información el doctor Blackwell es la que la está atendiendo es una de los mejores cirujanos que tenemos, cuando la operación termine él les saldrá a dar información-**dijo, esta asintió y se alejó para sentarse en una de las sillas de espera de ahí.

Las otras dos mujeres la imitaron y se sentaron a la par de ella, no le hablaron porque sabía que no estaba en condiciones de contestar nada ahora, las horas pasaban y no había noticias de la morena ni el doctor, en ese tiempo, Marley le había contado todo lo que había pasado y que fue lo que le dijo la morena acerca de porque no la busco, de porque lo hacía ahora, de que estaba arrepentida, le conto absolutamente todo.

La ojiverde trataba de asimilar todo la información que le estaban diciendo, ahora entendía muchas cosas, esos rumores de que la morena tenía una relación con el productor de la seria en la que salía, asi que habai sido el mismo calvo ese que lo había hecho circular, él la había amenazado con algo que jamás nadie debería hacer, por lo que ahora todo su odio estaba dirigido a ese hombre, tenía ganas de ir a donde sea que estuviera y partirle la cara.

La pelirosa sabía que no se quedaría con las ganas, ahora con la fama que estaba ganando tenía todo a su favor, le iba a ser pagar caro todo lo que le había hecho a su morena, lo juraba por su vida, ese hombre caería y ella se reiría en su cara, pero ahora solo quería que la morena se salvara, que estuviera bien para empezar de nuevo.

Ocho horas fueron los que pasaron y aun no sabían nada de la chica, Quinn sabía que los padres de Rachel tenían que saber lo que había pasado, ella tuvo el gusto de conocerlos durante los 3 años que duro su noviazgo con la ojichocolate, sabían que los hombres eran los mejores y que no soportarían al perdida de su única hija, por lo que les llamo y les informo de todo, ellos muy preocupado dijeron que llegarían lo más pronto que les fuera posible, una hora más paso hasta que alguien salió.

–**familiares de la señorita Rachel Berry…-**llamo el doctor quitándose el gorro y el cubre bocas

–**yo… soy su prometida… su padres están en camino no son de aquí-**decia la fotógrafa

–**bueno… hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos…-**bajo la cabeza, esa acción hizo que la respiración de la pelirosa empezara a volverse más acelerada no queriendo escuchar esa palabras que la dejarían muerta en vida **–ella entro con un traumatismo craneoencefálico lo cual nos llevó a un derrame por dentro, por lo cual se le fue hecho una cirugía donde le pusimos una tuvo para drenar toda la sangre acumulada ahí…, también tenía cuatro costillas roras y una de ellas perforo el pulmón por lo cual también le conectamos una tuvo para drenar la sangre y le pusimos un sello de agua, también tenía una herida en el abdomen… lamentablemente el producto no lo pudimos salvar…-**eso era algo que ella no se esperaba

– **¿Producto?-**le salió un hilo de voz y se le helo la sangre al ser consiente a que se refería

–**sí, la señorita tenía 6 semanas de gestación… pero no pudimos hacer nada ya que la herida fue ahí-**la ojiverde estaba ya que se desmayaba **–tenía un pierna rota, además de tener un fuerte impacto en la columna vertebral... no sabemos si volverá a caminar… además cayo en dos paros respiratorios durante la operación pudimos sacarla adelante, pero al final de la operación tuvo un paro cardiorrespiratorio y…-**la rubia estaba que se moría tratando de asimilar toda la información **–la sacamos de nuevo adelante pero...-**la chica lo miro

– **¿Pero…?**-el doctor negó

–**Cayo en estado de coma…-**termino de decir, eso fue un balde de agua fría **–estas 24 horas son vitales… la paciente estará en la UCI, una enfermera vendrá para decirle en que cuarto la tendrán, y solo una persona podrá estar con ella…-**después de eso se retiró.

Quinn se dejó caer en la silla no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía asimilar que su morena estuviera en coma, y menos que ella estuviera embarazada, no eso tendría que ser una broma, pero sabía que no era si… ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de matar a ese maldito productor.

–**Quinn…-**le llamo Kitty, las dos chicas habían escuchado todo **–tienes que ser fuerte… por ella y por…-**no pudo terminar de decir porque dos hombres apresurados entraban y se precipitaban hacia donde estaban

–**Quinn… Rachel… ¿Cómo esta Rachel?...-**hablo Hiram que era el menos afectado o eso es lo que aparentaban ya que por dentro estaba muriendo

–**ella… ella cayo en coma…-**soltó como pudo, porque no aguanto más y se soltó a llorar en brazos de Kitty, al ver el estado de la chica, Marley fue la que les explico lo que había dicho el doctor

– **¡dios! ¡No! mi hija no-**negaba Leroy con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos **–toda la culpa es de esa maldito malnacido…-**apretaba los dientes, Quinn al escuchar eso, se separó de los brazos de Kitty y se acercó a los Berry

–**dígame donde lo encuentro… lo hare pagar-**decia, estaba furiosa que pedía matarlo

–**cálmate mujer… ahora no es momento… ahora es importante esperar que Rachel este bien… para después si quieres puede acabar con ese imbécil… con mi ayuda si es necesario… pero ahora ella es lo primordial…-**decia Hiram, la pelirosa asintió ya que el hombre tenía razón

–**ok…-**Leroy le abrazo **– ¿mi niña hablo contigo…?-**pregunto

–**no… ella llego a buscarme pero yo no estaba ya que ahora vivo Francia… y yo acabo e regresar hace unas horas… y cuando lo hice recibí una llamada de Rachel y después nada…**-contaba

–**hay algo que tienes que saber Quinn… esto no nos concernía a nosotros decirte… fue por ello que mi hija fue en tu busca cuando logró escapar de ese estúpido**-la ojiverde les miro

–**si… es sobre que estaba embarazada… yo… ella lo perdió-**bajo la cabeza

–**sí, ese bebe era producto de la violación de la que fue víctima por…-**la rubia lo cayo no quería escucharlo, porque sentía que la sangre le hervía

–**está bien… pero no era eso… cuando Rachel se fue y te dejo… ella no sabía algo que era importante para ella y para ti… se enteró a los dos meses de llegar… su error fue confiar ese hombre… Quinn-**esta lo miro **–Rachel se enteró que estaba embrazada y tenía casi los cuatro meses-**eso no se lo esperaba

– **¿Que están tratando de decirme?-**los miraba

–**que ella tuvo un hijo tuyo**-la rubia abrió los ojos como platos y sin más se desmayó.

* * *

**N2:**

¿Quién quieren que sea el ese hombre? Espero sugerencias ¿Qué que creen que sea él bebe de las chicas? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde está o quien lo tiene?

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Es una historia que constara de 3-5 capítulos la verdad todavía no sé.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_

Próximo capítulo _**Horas Cruciales**_


	4. Chapter 4: Horas Cruciales (Dm)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**A los que me leen, a los que me ponen Follow o a favoritos y a:**_

**Pao Vargas:**_si… es muy comprensible tu pensar… ummm vimos que fue una niña y no un niño… espero que te guste… y todavía no sabemos cómo esta Rachel… prometo no hacer que sufra más… creo que con lo que le ha tocado vivir es más que suficiente…_

**Candy05**_**: **__gracias por tu comentario… si esperemos que sí._

**Guest:**_tal vez te haga caso y lo alargue un poco._

** .56:**_también… lo alargare…_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Horas Cruciales**_

Despertó en un cuarto blanco, no sabía dónde estaba hasta que imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza, por lo que intento levantarse de inmediato pero un leve mareo la volvió hacer que se acostara en la cama en la que estaba.

–**qué bueno que despertaste**-hablo una voz de hombre que ella reconoció de inmediato

– **¿Qué ha pasado?-**pregunto

–**Te desmayaste cuando te dijimos acerca de Rachel-**la pelirosa le miro

– **¿Entonces no lo soñé?**-le miro

–**no, es la verdad… Rachel no lo sabía hasta que llego a Los Angeles, cuando se enteró nos lo comunico, pero también confió en él, Quinn, creyó que él le ayudaría pero no fue así, al contrario con eso la chantajeo con eso, ella quería decirte desde el principio, ella estaba segura que aunque no habían terminado de la mejor manera, tu estarías feliz por la noticia…**-pero la ojiverde estaba procesando

– **¿qué paso? ¿Por qué no me busco?-**pregunto

–**él le dijo que si te contactaba iba a matarte, dijo que tenía gente vigilándote y que sabía lo que hacías, le mostro fotos y videos tuyos**-la pelirosa estaba apretando los puños de la impotencia que sentía en ese momento

– **¿Ella lo creyó?-**el hombre asintió

–**sí, ella lo creyó, y también le dijo que si te decia, él bebe no nacería, le amenazó con matarlo…, es por eso que los rumores de una relación con el surgieron, ya que la llevaba junto a él todo el tiempo, Quinn el tipo de obsesiono con Rachel, se llegó a creer que ella lo quería, que él bebe era suyo, por eso cuando la bebe nació no quería que nadie lo viera, se llevó a Rachel lejos, también quería que cortara toda relación con nosotros pero se lo impedimos, logramos que escapara… con ayuda de Shelby y su esposa-**

– **¿La madre de Rachel?-**les miro

–**sí, ella se enteró de todo, y por primera vez se comportó como tal, la logramos sacar de donde el tipo la tenía, ya que sola la dejaba ir a grabar, y nada más, la tenía amenazado con hacerle daño al bebe, una vez la nena fue al dar al hospital por culpa de él, después de que la bebe cumpliera un año, el obligaba a Rachel a estar íntimamente con él, hace como dos meses él la violo Quinn cuando mi hija se negó, la golpeo como un salvaje, le hizo mucho daño, lo único bueno es que Rachel no recuerda, ya que ella estaba inconsciente cuanto ese animal abuso de ella-**en ese momento el hombre lloraba por todo lo que contaba, la pelirosa también hacia lo mismo de impotencia de la ira creciendo en su interior.

Quería matar a ese imbécil, buscarlo y golpear hasta que dejara de respirar, hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho a su morena, a la madre de su hija, hija que no sabía nada de ella, que por culpa de ese animal no conocía.

– **¿Dónde está mi hija?-**pregunto

–**tu pequeña esta con Shelby y Cassandra su esposa-le informo –en unos minutos estarna aquí, y la podrás conocer-**la chica le miro

– **¿Cómo se llama?-**el hombre sonrió

–**Elizabeth, pero Rachel le dice Beth, y los demás Eli-**la ojiverde dejo salir una sonrisa

–**Beth…-**susurro

–**Rachel sabía que así se llamaba tu abuela, y que siempre quisiste que tu hija se llamara igual que ella**-la chica solo asintió

Los dos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba esperando Leroy, Kitty y Marley, cuando llegaron los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lágrimas, ya que ahí estaba su pequeña en brazos de una morena parecida a Rachel, su hija era idéntica a ella, tenía su cabello rubia, su color de piel, sus ojos, era una versión de ella pero en pequeño, la pequeña clavo su mirada en ella, y un pequeña risita escapo de su delicados labios.

–**mami-**chillo al verla **–mami bacho**-estiraba sus pequeños bracitos para ser abrazada por la chica, la ojiverde aun en shock la tomo en brazos y la pequeña se acurruco en ella

– **¿Sabe quién soy…?-**pregunto

–**Sí, Rachel se ha encargado de hacerle saber quién eres, la niña ha crecido sabiendo que eres su mami-**dijo Leroy

–**Mi pequeña-**le acariciaba la cabecita rubia mientras ella se acomodaba mejor en el pecho de su madre, que se había sentado para estar más cómoda

Kitty y Marley sonreían al ver a su amiga en ese estado, ver como cuidaba de la pequeña que era el clon de la chica, de cómo la nena no se quería separar de ella, de cómo lloro cuando le dijeron que se tenían que ir a comer algo, que tenían que ir, lloro tanto que las mujeres decidieron que se quedara con la pelirosa, la cual no se quería mover de ahí.

Las horas fueron pasando, la pelirosa veía como su pequeña dormía en sus brazos, la veía y no podía creer que en un dia su vida cambiara radicalmente, no creía que ahora era madre, tenía a una pequeña que ahora dependía de ella, el amor de su vida estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

No quería pensar que pasaría si Rachel muriera, no lo quería porque quería que se dieran otra oportunidad, que criaran juntas a su pequeña, de aumentar a la familia otro integrante o dos, pero juntas, la quería a ella con ella, quería decirle que aun la amaba, que deseaba que se recuperara para poder formar su familia que siempre sonó a lado de ella.

Siguieron pasando las horas, Beth se había despertado dos veces, pero aun sin saber qué hacer, le había dado el biberón, le cambio el pañal, y la volvió a dormir, las enfermeras habían visto como luchaba por no caer dormida con la bebe, por lo que entre ellas le trajeron un sillón, y ella recostó a su bebe, y después ella se puso para que no se cayera.

Y sin que se diera cuenta se había quedo dormida con su bebe, a la mañana siguiente que Kitty y Marley llegaron la encontraron dormida, en una escena que no estaban acostumbras, pero tenían que despertarla ya que el doctor quería hablar con ella.

–**Quinn-**le llamo Kitty **–Q despierta**-la chica se empezó a mover **–despierta**-le volvió a decir

–**Ummm-**empezó a despertarse **– ¿qué pasa?-**pregunto

–**El médico, dijo que quiere hablar contigo-**le informo, inmediatamente se levantó

– **¿Dónde está?-**pregunto, la chica señalo al doctor **–vengo… cuidan a Beth-**pidió antes de dejar un beso en la cabecita de la pequeña que siguió durmiendo

–**claro-**la chica camino hacia el doctor

–**qué bueno que la veo… bueno hasta ahora las cosas pintan muy bien para la paciente… sus signos vitales están estables… lo que se podía decir que las cosas están bien… si quiere puede pasar a verla-**la pelirosa asintió **–sígame…**-la llevo hasta donde las enfermaras le facilitaron la ropa esterilizada para entrar a donde estaba la morena.

Cuando entro y la vio conectada a todos esos cables, sintió su corazón estrujarse, si antes era pequeña, ahí la veía más pequeña, tenía muchas heridas superficiales en la cara, en brazos, sus manos, una venda que tenía su cabeza, cables en todos lados.

Se acercó a la cama y tomo su mano, no pudo evitar que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, es que nunca pensó que cuando volviera a verla seria así en este esto, siempre creyó, que la encontraría y correría a ella, la abrazaría y besaría, pero no pensó verla en este estado.

–**mi amor-**le susurro **–tienes que despertar Rach, tienes que estar conmigo, con Beth, tenemos que salir a jugar, tienes que cantarle, tenemos muchas cosas más por hacer, no puedes darte por vencida, tienes que luchar por nosotras pero por ti también, las dos te queremos aquí, te necesitamos con nosotras-**le acariciaba la mejilla **–te amo Rach, te amo, jamás deje de hacerlo, si hubiera sido valiente y te hubiera ido a buscar hace mucho, no estarías aquí, estaríamos disfrutando de nuestras vidas, no me hubiera perdido tu embarazo, sus primeras ecos, cuando te dijeron que era niña, cuando nació, cuando la tuviste la primera vez en tus brazos, verla llamarte mama, porque estoy segura que esa fue su primera palabra y fue dirigida a ti-**lagrimas caían de sus ojos **–tienes que despertar mi amor, las dos te necesitamos, Beth… te necesita, necesita de sus madres juntas, princesa sabes que no sé nada de bebes, pero tu si, tú las has tenido todo este tiempo, te las apañado sola, por favor mi vida tienes que despertar, abre esos hermosos ojitos chocolate que tanto amo, por favor necesito escuchar decir que también me amas, que me necesitas, que me has extrañado tanto como yo lo he hecho contigo, quiero escuchar tu voz… tu hermosa risa… es que me enamoro cada dia desde que te conocí, esa que me alegro siempre, la que me saco una sonrisa siempre que te veía, esa risita cuando estas nerviosa, o cuando estas feliz, o emocionada, sabes todavía te queda mucho que vivir, aun no has ganado tu tony, o un Oscar, ¿recuerdas mi amor cuando me decías que algún dia tu estarías en ese escenario y yo estaría sentada viendo como dabas tu discurso? ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo si mi morena, yo si-**se sentó a un lado de la cama **–necesito que los abras… ¿Cómo te voy a proponer que te caes conmigo si no estás despierta? Sera que te tengo que dar el beso de amor verdadero para que despiertas… lo hare… tal vez no soy ningún príncipe, y tampoco me parezco a maléfica… pero lo intentare…-**poco a poco se fue acercando hacia el rostro de la chica , le acaricio la mejilla y acerco sus rostro, sin hacerse esperar más beso los labios de la morena, segundo después se separó esperando que su amada despertara pero no fue así **–si solo la vida real fuera como los cuentos de hadas…-**susurro para darse la vuelta para irse, su mano estaba en el picaporte para abrir la puerta

–**Quinn…-**un susurro que se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación que estaba en completo silencio.

* * *

**N2:**

¿Quién quieren que sea el ese hombre? Espero sugerencias, Quinn conoció a su beba, quien lo diría, el animal sigue sin nombre, ¿sugerencias? Ya vimos como la pelirosa aceptaba que la amaba…. ¿Rachel despertó? ¿Volverá a caminar? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá el accidente? ¿Cómo quieren hacer pagar al hombre, sea quien sea?

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Es una historia que constara de 3-5 capítulos la verdad todavía no sé.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_

Próximo capítulo _**Post Despertares**_


	5. Chapter 5 Post Despertares (Dm)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a:**_

**Pao Vargas**_**: **__pues si… Beth y Quinn tiene una conexión muy buena, y a lo de Rachel… ellas juntas saldrán adelante, por lo del tipejo… no te preocupes no es cercano a Quinn… es más la persona más cercana a Q, será la que haga pagar a ese idiota por lo que hizo._

**Janetrodas34**_: ya lo hice_

** .56:**_ si, la nena es una cosita que hasta yo me quiero comer, si como dije ese hombre sufrirá por todo lo que le hizo a nuestra morena de eso me encargo yo._

**Guest:**_ si, ando tomando en cuanta peticiones, asi que si quieren algo en concreto decirme y yo lo pongo… a lo de poner a Sam como el hombrecete… no estoy muy segura… pero también me cae mal ya en la serie._

**Guest:**_ gracias._

_**Y a los que solo, me marcan como favoritos, o los que se pasan a leer o me ponen Follow.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Post Despertares**_

Si la ahora pelirosa era blanca en este momento estaba pálida, despacio se fue dando la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver que su morena estaba tratando de adaptarse a la luz, e intentaba quitarse la cánula nasal que tenía, de inmediato se acercó para evitar que lo hiciera.

–**Rach-**le llamo, la morena cuando escucho eso voz intento enfocar su vista hacia donde veía cuando lo logro

–**Q…Quinn-**hablo pero tenía la boca seca **–agua-**balbuceo como pudo, la rubia se acercó a la mesita que se encontraba ahí, donde había una jarra con agua, tomo un poco en un vaso y poco a poco se lo dio para beber

–**voy por el médico-**intento alejarse de la cama

–**No…-**una mano se lo impidió

–**por favor… solo voy a buscar al doctor… prometo regresar-**eso hizo que la soltara, la rubia busco al doctor y le dijo que había despertado, este seguido de una enfermera y un residente del hospital llegaron al cuarto.

La ex rubia tuvo que esperara fuera en compañía de sus amigas y de su pequeña hija, a la cual abrazo y no pudo más quebrándose, lloro como no lo había podido hacer en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo del accidente, le pidió a Marley que le hablara a los Berry para informarle sobre que Rachel había despertado y que la estaban revisando para ver cómo estaba.

Media hora después el doctor se acercó hacia donde los padres de la morena y Quinn estaban, Kitty y Marley se llevaron a Beth a comer algo, para que el doctor pudiera hablar sin medir sus palabras.

–**hemos revisado y bueno… aparentemente el golpe en l cabeza no tiene ningún problema… solo es la herida y la inflamación que poco a poco esa disminuyendo, lo que si… es que paso lo que temíamos… la sensibilidad de la piernas las perdió… no volverá a caminar-**al escuchar eso todos están que se derrumbaban

– **¡No puede ser!-**Shelby fue sostenida por su esposa

–**lo bueno de esto… es que solo será temporalmente… con terapia y con buena disposición… en unos meses podrá volver hacerlo, solo que ahora hay que apoyarla mucho… porque la noticia no lo ha tomado muy bien… eso es todo… cuando quieran pueden pasar a verla-**los Berry y con las Corcoran fueron los primeros en pasar a verla, la cual no quiso contéstales mucho… eso les causo un poco de tristeza al verla en ese estado, el brillo de sus ojos se estaba apagando poco a poco.

Cuando ellos salieron fue Quinn en compañía de la pequeña de ambas quienes fueron a verla, la morena estaba con la mirada perdida al otro lado de la puerta por lo que no pudo ver quienes entraban, escucho pisadas pero no quería voltear.

– **¡Mami!-**chillo, cuando la morena escucho esa voz inmediatamente se viro para encontrarse con la pelirosa con la pequeña en brazos que se agitaba en ellos para poder ir con la morena

–**tranquila pequeña… que mami no puede moverse mucho-**le dijo la ojiverde eso hizo que los ojos de la morena se llenaran de lágrimas

–**Perdóname Lucy, perdóname…-**la chica al ver llorar a la morena se sintió muy mal

–**no, no llores Rach… no quiero que me pidas perdón porque no lo necesitas… eso ya es pasado… ahora debemos pensar en el futuro, en uno en la que estaremos las tres… uno en que seremos felices sin que nada nos lastime… olvidarnos de lo que sea que hemos vivido.-**se acercó más y sentó a la pequeñita a un lado de la morena, esta se acomodó en la morena la cual le acaricio sus cabellos rubios con cuidado porque un tenía el catéter en la mano

–**Si lo haces por compromiso porque sabes que no volveré a caminar, no lo quiero-**desvió la mirada

–**Rachel Barbra Berry, mírame-**le ordeno, esta no lo hacía **–Rachel-**le volvió a llamar **–por favor-**pidió **–jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir quiero estar contigo por compromiso o por pena, la única razón por la que quiero estar contigo es porque aunque haya pasado más de un año aun te amo y te amare siempre, y esa es la única razón por la que quiero estar a tu lado, asi que grábatelo en la cabeza, de ahora en adelante me tendrás contigo y con nuestra hija-**la pequeña ya se había quedado dormida en el pecho de esta

–**Quinn… yo también te amo… pero no creo poder estar contigo ahora… estoy rota, no soy la misma…-**le miraba

–**lo sé, por supuesto que no eres la misma, nadie seria la misma después de lo que has pasado… y quiero que sepas que no me importa… pero te juro que hare pagar a ese maldito por todo… si no fuera por tu padre ahora estaría en su búsqueda para matarlo-**confeso, sentándose a un lado de la chica

–**No, no por favor no lo hagas…-**hablaba mirándola con miedo **–él es muy peligroso… por favor prométeme que no lo buscaras, por favor…-**suplicaba

–**no lo hare… por ahora… hare algo mejor…-**le acaricio la mejilla **–lo voy a destruir poco a poco, ahora vamos a luchar juntas para que te recuperes… porque una vez que te den de alta tú y mi princesa se vienen conmigo a Francia-**le informo

– **¿Quieres que vayamos a Francia contigo?-**pregunto

–**sí, quiero que estén conmigo, ahí las podre proteger… y nadie… escúchame nadie nos separara de nuevo ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-**la morena asintió **–bueno… hablare con tus padres… le informare de los planes… un vez que te den de alta nos vamos de aquí… pero eso si… si ese maldito está buscándote… lo despistaremos muy fácil-**le sonrió

–**Lucy… yo… el… abuso… el**-no podía, sentía las lágrimas salir de sus ojos

–**no digas más… se todo lo que te ha pasado… se también lo del bebe…-**le miro

–**lo perdí…-**susurro

–**lo se… el doctor nos dijo, no tienes porqué sentirte mal… tal vez ese pequeño que se formaba en tu vientre no tenía la culpa de lo que ese malnacido te hizo… pero si no llego a nacer es por algo, las cosas pasan porque viene cosas mejores-**la morena asintió **–ahora… tú vas a descansar y no te vas a dejar caer… y si lo haces yo voy a estar para sostenerte**-se levantó de la cama **–te amo-**se acercó a su rostro

–**Yo lo hago**-se dieron un beso

–**llevare a esta pequeña con tus padres… y vendré a quedarme contigo**-la morena asintió, la ojiverde tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y salió de la habitación.

La morena al ver que se iba sintió un ligero vacío, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, aunque le doliera todo el cuerpo y supiera que no caminaría por un tiempo, pero estaba feliz porque la mujer que ama estaba con ella, y se quedaría para siempre le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad la cual no desperdiciara jamás.

Aún tenía miedo de lo que ese poco hombre pudiera hacer, pero teniendo a Quinn con ella le demostraría que jamás volvería a dejar que le pasaran por encima, lucharía y se levantaría las veces que fueran necesarias, la pelirosa regreso y arrastro el sillón que estaba para sentarse junto a ella.

Platicaron por horas… hasta que unas de las enfermeras le trajo comida a la chica y por disposición del médico, su dieta era blanda cosa que a la morena no le agradó mucho, no es que quisiera comerse comida, pero la gelatina estaba rémala, Quinn intento comerla para demostrarle que estaba buena.

– **¡dios! ¿Qué cosa es esta?-**pregunto cuando casi se vomito causando la carcajada de la morena

– **¡Auch! ¡Auch!-**se quejó porque le dolía las costillas

– **¡ey! Rach no hagas esfuerzo tienes fracturas-**

–**vez… esta horrible**-haciendo puchero

Siguieron platicando y la morena se lo tuvo que comer aunque no supiera muy bien que se diga, la morena prácticamente obligo a Quinn a ir a comer algo ya que ella no había comido nada, por lo que las amigas de Quinn fueron las que se quedaron con la morena, la cual les sonrió y estas empezaron a platicar.

Media hora después Quinn regreso y las chicas se despidieron de ellas dos para irse, la rubia le contaba todo lo que había vivido desde su partida le dijo que tenía un buen trabajo en Francia además de que estaba por terminar la universidad, Rachel no conto mucho ya que no había que contar, le conto que Beth cuando nació era una pequeña sin cabello, lo que hizo a la chica reir porque su mama también le había dicho que ella nació igual.

Las horas fueron pasando entre platicas, la pelirosa no quería separarse de la chica por lo que decidió quedarse con ella, para cuidarla y para saber que estudios querían hacerle más.

–**buenas noches Rach…-**susurro al ver que esta se habai quedado dormida, le beso la frente arropándola bien, esta se acomodó en el sillón para quedarse dormida también.

* * *

**N2:**

¿Quién quieren que sea el ese hombre? Espero sugerencias, Quinn conoció a su beba, quien lo diría, el animal sigue sin nombre, ¿sugerencias? Ya vimos como la pelirosa aceptaba que la amaba ¿Cómo quieren hacer pagar al hombre, sea quien sea? ¿Se van a Francia?

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Es una historia que constara algunos capítulos la verdad todavía no sé.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_

Próximo capítulo _**Viaje**_


	6. Chapter 6 Viaje

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a: **_

_** .56, SakuraC319, Pao Vargas**__**: **__ummm… como que ha Brody no lo veo como para ser el así que lo descartamos__**, **__**Payankiki**__**: **__lo de Finn… bueno es verdad se obsesiona fácil… pero como que no da el perfil, y Jewfro… hasta el de loco obsesionado si… pero lo demás tampoco__**, **__**Zadaleghiel:**__ummm… Matt a mí tampoco me cae nada bien… y la verdad es que ya lo tenía contemplado… pero ya veré más adelante__**, **__**Candy05,**__gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar y quiero decirles u estoy tomando en cuenta a las personas que me proponen._

_A los que solo leen, me ponen en favoritos o un Follow_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Viaje**_

Hace un mes que la morena que había salido del hospital… desde eso se estaba quedando en el departamento donde vivían antes las dos… ya que tanto Quinn y ella no tenían lugar fijo para quedarse, Kitty y Marley estuvieron de acuerdo ya que estaban ya haciendo todo para que la morena pudiera irse a Francia con la rubia.

Esa mes las cosas estaban tranquilas… la morena estaba acatando todo lo que le decían… aunque no estaba muy cómoda en no poder hacer nada… pero la pelirosa había hecho que ella no se sintiera una completa inutil… demostrándole que no se debía de dar por vencida que un quedaba mucho por lo que luchar.

En tanto Quinn estaba aprendiendo a cuidar a una pequeña de casi dos años que ya daba sus primeros pasos, y que se iba de aquí para allá con ella detrás… causando la diversión en la morena que veía con amor todo eso y en las dos amigas de Quinn que ahora también lo eran la morena.

–**no… mami…no-**chillaba la pequeña, cuando Quinn le hacía cosquillas

–**Amor…déjala-**le pedía Rachel a la rubia que le miro con una sonrisa, para luego tirársele encima ya hacerle cosquillas a ella, eso estaba cuando sin esperarlo sintió un movimiento involuntario en una de sus piernas, sorprendida hizo que Q se quitara de encima

– **¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto

–**Se movió… -**decia con cara de sorpresa

– **¿se movió? ¿Qué se movió?-**la miraba

–**Mi pierna… sentí como se movió sin yo proponerlo**-la rubia le miro

–**Eso es bueno ¿no?**-la morena asintió

–**si… demasiado bueno… eso quiere decir que si sigo con mi tratamiento en unos meses estaré de nuevo en pie…-**reía feliz

–**eso es genial-**tomo a su pequeña que las veía desde debajo del sillón y le empezó a dar vueltas causando en la pequeña algunas carcajadas y la sonrisa de la morena al verlas reir a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Dos horas después los Berry llegaban con Shelby y Cassandra a la casa, traían algo de comida para pasar el rato, la pequeña Beth pasaba de brazos en brazos feliz de que la consintieran.

–**entonces… ¿mañana saldremos con destino a Francia?-**pregunto la morena

–**así es… hable con un buen amigo en Francia… y le pedí que me prestara su jet… por lo que no iremos ahí… trataremos de pasar desapercibidos…-**contaba

– **¿Cómo lograras que ese hombre piense que se fueron en otro lugar?-**preguntaba Shelby

–**hable con mi padre-**contesto, la morena la miro sorprendida –**creo que como sabrán no mantengo una buena relación con el… pero esto ameritaba que lo llamara y que le pidiera que por una vez que comportara como mi padre-**todos la veían **–el al enterarse de que tenía una nieta… de todo lo demás… me pidió perdón y desde eso está trabajando en un juicio contra ese imbécil… está juntando pruebas e investigando para que no pueda hacer nada… es por eso que el con sus contactos hizo que su jet salga con destinos diferentes… hacia lugares que solo lo distraerá y nosotras podemos irnos sin ningún problema-**ellos asintieron

–**eso es bueno… me alegro por eso… entonces… ¿ahí tienes donde quedarte?-**le pregunto

–**así es… tengo una buena casa… un trabajo en el que gano muy bien… además de que estoy a punto de graduarme… eso me da más ventaja para encontrar un nuevo trabajo mejor pagado…-**la morena asintió

–**Si… papi… Quinn siempre ha sido muy buena con lo que hace-**sonrió, sus padres le miraron confusos y la rubia se sonrojo, Rachel al ver que sus palabras se habían sido malinterpretadas se sonrojo

–**Eso me alegra y sé que ustedes no podían estar en mejores manos-**la rubia asintió **–bueno… entonces nos estamos yendo para que ustedes descansen… y nos vemos mañana para que las llevemos al aeropuerto**-se despidieron y ellas volvieron a quedarse solas.

Se dispusieron a ver una película en la habitación que compartían, ya que su pequeña estaba completamente dormida… por lo que ya estaba en su cuarto y en su cuna, estaban acostadas en la cama viendo la película que habían elegido.

Estaban muy felices en poder estar en esa posición, la morena reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia que le acariciaba el cabello, sin que se diera cuenta la morena cayó en un sueño profundo y la ojiverde también, y no despertaron hasta cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse de la entrada, Quinn se levantó ya que también su pequeña estaba llorando, cuando paso por la sala se encontró con Marley y Kitty tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

–**hola-**es saludo

–**Hola-**le contestaron

–**trajimos al cena… bueno no sé si han cenado-**comento Kitty

–**gracias… la verdad es que no hemos quedado dormidas… y no hemos hecho nada… porque no al sirven mientras veo a Beth-**les pidió

–**Ok**-le sonrío Marley

– **¿Y Rachel?-**pregunto Kitty

–**Aquí estoy**-hablo la morena apareciendo en la sala con su silla de ruedas que habai ha prendido a manejar perfectamente después de un mes

–**Ok… iré por Beth mientras ustedes ponen la mesa**-les señalo antes de salir de ahí.

La pelirosa fue por su hija que estaba sentada en su cuna llorando, hasta que vio a su madre para estirar sus bracitos para que la abrazara, la ojiverde no se hizo de rogar y lo tomo en brazos.

–**vamos mi pequeña-**la bebe dejo de llorar una vez en brazos de su madre

Las dos salieron de la habitación con dirección a la cocina donde ya debería haber servido a la comida, cuando entro se encontró con las chicas bromeando, Beth al ver a su morena madre pidió ser cargada por ella, la morena la tomo en brazos sentándola sobre su regazo, para proceder a darle de comer lo que le había preparada.

La pelirosa sonrío y se sentó para cenar… la cena paso amenamente entre pláticas y alguna que otra broma a costa de la pelirosa que les daba miradas matadoras pero se clamaba cuando escuchaba la risa de su pequeña o de la Rachel misma, cuando terminaron Rose y Kitty se ofrecieron a lavar ,os trastes argumentando que ellas tenían que descansar por su viaje, y así lo hicieron, la morena y ex rubia se fueron a su hasta hora habitación, las maletas ya estaban hechas… por lo que realmente no tenían mucho que llevar.

La morena con ayuda de su ojiverde se cambió la ropa para dormir, la ex rubia también hizo lo mismo y Beth con ellas ya que dormirían las tres juntas, una vez las tres ya acostadas y tapadas, se desearon las buenas noches, que mañana sería un nuevo dia, donde por fin empezarían su futuro pero juntas.

_**/Q&amp;R&amp;D&amp;L/**_

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en el aeropuerto de donde saldría el vuelo privado que las llevaría a emprender su nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo… todos estaban despidiéndose estaban los padres de la morena, la madre de la misma y Cassandra, hasta las Karley estaban ahí.

Se despidieron deseando que todo saliera como estaba planeado… ya que no querían ningún problema, la morena fue abrazada por cada uno de los presentes.

–**cuídense… cuando lleguen llámenos**-les pedía Hiram

–**Así será papa-**sonrío

–**no se preocupe Hiram… yo les informare de lo que pase… es hora de irnos, el avión debe salir a la hora predicha con el otro habai que será el señuelo-**todos asintieron

–**espero que cuando les volvamos a ver ya haya más Fabraycitos o Berrycitos**-dijo Cassandra con una sonrisa pícara, las chicas se sonrojaron y esta se ganó un buen pisotón de su esposa

–**no le hagan caso ya saben cómo es**-les sonrío Shelby

–**No te preocupes, lo sabemos, es hora de irnos**-hablo Quinn quien cargaba a su pequeña que ya dormía porque despertó temprano

–**Adiós-**se despedían.

Con ayuda de unos de los que viajaría en el vuelo llevaron a la morena abordo y al colocaron en su lugar, la rubia se sentó al otro extremo y puso a la pequeña de ambas entre ellas, la morena le sonrío y Quinn se inclinó y capturo sus labios con los de ellas.

–**Te amo**-le dijo con una sonrisa

–**Yo también te amo Lucy…-**le devolvió la sonrisa

–**pasajeros les habla su capitán Antonio Suarez… les pedimos por sus seguridad por favor de poner los cinturones estamos por despegar-**hablo

–**vuelo con destino a Francia…-**seguía, morena y ex rubia se los pusieron y la morena se encargó de hacer lo mismo con Beth que aun dormía, tres minutos después sintieron como el avión empezaba a despegar, al morena tomo la mano de q entre las de ella

–**Aquí vamos-**le dijo la ojiverde a la ojichocolate

–**Aquí empezamos de nuevo**-le sonrío

–**De nuevo…-**las dos se sonrieron.

Una nueva vida… una nueva ciudad… una familia con la que estar… todo nuevo, sin miedos ni mentiras… solamente la verdad.

_**/**_

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

Un hombre bastante alto, musculoso y rubio, recibía información sobre la morena, estaba de espaldas y cruzado de brazos por lo cual no podía ver a la persona que estaba dándole esa información.

–**según fuentes seguras… Rachel salió del coma en el que quedo cuando tuvo el accidente… desde es vivió en su antiguo departamento con su ahora novia y madre de su hija**-eso hizo que el hombre tensara el cuerpo de furia **–ahora me informan que ella y la señorita Quinn Fabray… han dejado el país hacia Rio de Janeiro, que quieren empezar de nuevo… por eso se fueron para allá ya que a Fabray le ofrecieron un trabajo ahí como fotógrafa-**el hombre no se volteaba **–señor… partieron hoy…**-le informo

–**gracias Puckerman, haz hecho bien tu trabajo… gracias a ello… podrás llevarte a tu hermana… quiero que me consigas más información… exactamente donde se están quedando… tengo que hacerle un visitas a esa puta ¿entendiste?-**pregunto

–**Si señor… me retiro-**salía de la oficina

–**ay Rachel, creíste que conque irte del país no te encontraría… que equivocada estas… más ahora que sé que volviste con esa zorra, pagaras por haberme dejado… de eso me encargo yo, te ver sufrir cuando mate enfrente a ti a esa estúpida y a ese engendro que tienes por hija, no puedes huir de mi**-se carcajeo malévolamente y se voltio para dejar ver su cara, su rostro tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla que le recordaba cómo es que la morena pudo escapar, ya que Rachel le hirió con un vidrio para poderse ir **–pagaras por eso Rachel Berry, te daré en lo que más te duele… y eso es esa tal Fabray y ese bebe tuyo-**se dejó caer en el sillón **–me vengare… y suplicaras que pare… pero no lo hare… no lo hare.-**se tomó su whiskey

En el baño de la productora, un moreno tomaba la llamada que habai recibido, y se fijaba que nadie lo escuchara y lo viera para evitar ser descubierto.

– **¿Qué información me tiene Puckerman?-**una voz le preguntaba

–**no mucha… pero quería saber sobre Rachel Berry, le di toda la información que me dio… se lo creo completamente, y me pidió que investigara a donde exactamente se habían ido… me parece que querrá hacerle una visita-**contaba

–**muy bien… estas yendo bien, sigue así y pronto ascenderás, además de que si este tipo cae… Russel Fabray nos recompensara muy bien-**el moreno asentía

–**nos vemos… alguien viene-**corto la llamada y salió para hacer como si nada.

Al parecer… pronto ese tipo caería… y pagaría por todo lo que había hecho… y nuestras chicas por fin podrán tener la seguridad que nos las encontrara y lastimara.

* * *

**N2:**

¿Quién quieren que sea el ese hombre? Espero sugerencias, el animal sigue sin nombre, ¿sugerencias? ¿Cómo quieren hacer pagar al hombre, sea quien sea? Ya emprendieron su viaje ¿Cómo les ira? ¿Cuánto tardara Rachel en volver a caminar? ¿Luchara o se dará por vencida?

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Es una historia que constara algunos capítulos la verdad todavía no sé.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_

Próximo capítulo **_Nueva Vida_**


	7. Chapter 7 Francia

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a: **_

**candy05: **_gracias y espero que este también te guste_** .56: **_tu sugerencia hacia qué es lo que le espera al "innombrable"… podía ir__** por donde lo dijiste **_**Payankiki: **g_racias… pero creo que todos tenemos un potencial para escribir, solo que uno más que otros y es cuestión de desarrollarlo y entrenarlo._ **Pao Vargas**_**: **__si, la verdad es que ellas necesitan el tiempo para continuar con su nueva vida… y a lo de Russel, si esta vez… puede ser de confianza, en cuanto a Noah, el sí será importante _**Zadaleghiel**:_ si, ya llegaron… y a lo de Sam… ummm… quien sabe-_

_A los que solo leen, me ponen en favoritos o un Follow_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Francia**_

Hacia media hora que habían aterrizado en Francia en el aeropuerto… ahora se encontraban en un taxi… con destino al departamento de la ex rubia… quien cargaba a su pequeña en brazos… mientras la morena… recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

– **¡Lucy!-**le llamo

– **¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto

– **¿Crees que él no me encuentre?-**la pelirosa le miro

–**no pienses eso… mi padre está trabajando para atraparlo… el FBI fue informado de muchos negocios sucios de ese imbécil… por lo que alguien se infiltro en su organización… así que pronto veras que estará tras la rejas… y pagara por todo lo que ha hecho-**la morena asintió

–**gracias por estar conmigo-**la otra negó

–**no me las des… te amo Rachel… y daría mi vida por ti, eso lo sabes…-**la morena le dio un beso en los labios y volvió a recostarse en su hombro y esperar llegar a donde vivía la otra.

Quince minutos más estaban estacionando en la entrada de un edificio bastante lujoso… por lo que se podía ver… el taxista ayudo a la fotógrafa a bajar el equipaje y la silla de la morena… donde se sentó y Quinn le dio a su pequeña que aun dormía… la persona que estaba en la puerta de los departamentos la reconoció… por lo que fue ayudarla con las maletas.

–**gracias Benny-**agradeció al ojiverde amelada

–**de nada señorita Fabray-**le sonrió cargando las maletas, mientras esta empujaba a la morena para entrar **–nade señorita Fabray… llámame Quinn-**le sonrió

–**entonces de nada señorita Quinn-**la morena rio por eso **– ¿y quién es la señorita que la acompaña y esa pequeña?-**Q rio

–**ella es Rachel mi prometida-**la morena le miro con sorpresa

–**y es pequeña dormilona… es nuestra hija… se llama Beth-**sonrió feliz, el hombre asintió

–**Pues felicidades tiene una prometida muy guapa y no se diga de la pequeña-**entraron al elevador

–**Gracias-**dijo la morena sonrojada.

Llegaron al piso 4 que era donde estaba el departamento de la rubia, Benny les siguió con las maletas… mientras la rubia empujaba a su mujer… cuando entraron… la morena se quedó sorprendida de lo grande que era… pero también lo bonito.

–**Es hermoso-**susurro la morena, mientras Q toma a Beth de sus brazos

–**me voy… les veo después-**se despedía Benny

–**Nos vemos-**dijeron las dos, el hombre salió

–**Voy a poner a Beth en su cuarto-**dijo, la moren asintió

Cuando Q se fue… la morena empezó a recorrer con la vista el lugar… fue cuando golpearon a la puerta… extrañada ya ellas acaban de llegar se acercó para abrir… al hacerlo se encontró con una mujer de no más grande que ella.

– **¿Sí?-**le miro

–**ehhh… hola… ummm… este… estoy buscando a Quinn… digo… la vi llegar… soy Denisse Bridge…-**sonrió

–**ahhh… si, ella esta… pasa…-**se hizo un lado para que ella pasara.

La chica paso y se fijó en las maletas y en la morena que la miraba desde su silla un poco incomoda… la peliroja le miro son comprender mucho, la morena se movió para llegar a la sala.

–**Siéntate-**la chica lo hizo **– ¿eres amiga de Lucy?-**pregunto

– **¿Lucy?-**estaba confundida

–**Sí, ósea de Quinn… ya sabes…-**pero fue interrumpida

–**Rach, amor… no sabes… nuestra hija… es una dormilona… la acosté y ni se inmutó… siguió dormida… eso me hace recordar a…-**pero su voz se murió cuando se encontró la esa escena **– ¡¿Denisse?!-**la peliroja la miro

–**Hola…-**me sonrió **–escuche a Benny que habías llegado hace un rato… por lo que vine a verte-**la ex rubia sonrió y le abrazo

–**me da gusto verte… per ven…mira te presento a Rachel mi prometida, amor ella es Denisse mi amiga y compañera de universidad además de que vive en el piso de abajo**-conto

–**hola…-**sonrió

–**Hola… ummm… bueno no quiero sonar entrometida… pero escuche algo de una… ¿hija?-**las otras dos se miraron

–**si… tengo una hija… es una preciosidad Denisse… es… simplemente perfecta…-**sonrió feliz

–**Si una mini copia tuya…-**señalo R

–**espero conocerla pronto… solo pase a saludar… ya sabes… Scott quería saber cuándo regresabas… el ya sabes cómo es… quería salir a comer… y pasarla bien-**se encogió de hombros

–**Pues dile que venga a visitar… y aquí nos la pasamos bien-**le acompaño a la puerta

–**yo le digo… nos vemos después-**se fue, la pelirosa regreso hasta Rachel

– **¿Quieres ir al cuarto o nos quedamos aquí en la sala?-**pregunto

–**ummm… creo que nos quedamos aquí… ¿vemos una película?-**la otras asintió

–**Perfecto… vemos una y pedimos algo para comer-**la fotógrafa tomo a su mujer en brazos y este enredo sus brazos en su cuello, la ojiverde le dejo sobre el sofá para prender la televisión y buscar que ver.

_**Los Angeles, CA…**_

El rubio estaba sentado en su oficina… y una morena estaba sobre el cabalgándolo completamente desnuda… él estaba imaginándose que era Rachel… lo necesitaba… estaba perdido sin ella.

–**ohhh… si… Rachel… Rachel mi amor-**gemía, mientras la chica sobre ella dejo de moverse para levantarse sobre dejando ver su miembro erecto

–**No vuelvas a llamarme como a esa zorra-**le grito

–**No me grites…-**se levantó y se fue sobre ella para arrojarla sobre su escritorio y sin más penetrarla duramente haciendo que ella gritara **–yo te llamo como quiero…-**le mordía el cuello

– **¡AYY! ¡Duele!-**se quejaba

–**Y esto te va doler más…-**le dio tremendo golpe en la cara, mientras la seguía embistiendo fuertemente, cuando termino… se quitó sobre ella y se subio los pantalones. **–Vístete y lárgate…-**le ordenó a la mujer que lo miraba con el labio roto y lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando la mujer se fue hecha un mar de lágrimas… él se dejó caer en su silla… mientras recordaba a la morena… él era un obsesionado… con la morena… era un maldito psicópata.

–**muy pronto mi amor, muy pronto Rachel estarás conmigo… para siempre-**susurro y tomo su teléfono **–Puckerman venga-**no tardo mucho para que el moreno estuviera ya en la oficina

–**dígame señor E-**el rubio lo miro

– **¿Qué información me tienes?-**el otro asintió

–**las chicas se están en quedando cerca de rio de Janeiro… la joven Fabray tiene una casa ahí que es de su familia… al parecer… están muy vigiladas por seguridad de ellos pero también de los de Brasil… pero aquí está todo la información-**le dio la carpeta **–está la dirección y todo lo que necesite-**el rubio miro todo

–**muy bien Puck… prepara todo nos vamos a Brasil…-**le dijo

–**está bien señor E-**él se retiró y el otro se dejó caer en su silla mientras veía una foto de la morena

–**Esa perra morirá… y tu engendro también- **rompió la foto

En el baño de la productora el moreno… estaba en un cubículo después de haber revisado que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor… para poder marcar e informar su avances.

–**si… el pájaro pico… por lo que me dijo que viajaremos a Brasil, la quiere ir a buscar… y estoy segura que hará cualquier cosa por tenerla… si… cuando me diga cuándo… les informo… tengo que colgar… nos vemos-**colgó, para salir como si nada.

_**Francia…**_

Rachel y Quinn estaban comiendo con una Beth más que despierta… la verdad es que se sentían bien ahí… poder empezar de nuevo… de querer una vida las tres juntas… dejando atrás todo lo pasado… y recomenzar de nuevo…

Horas después estaban todas ya estaban en la cama dispuestas a dormir… Quinn había acomodado a la bebe en el cuarto de a lado… en una cuna… que mando pedir… mucho antes que ellas llegaran… a la morena le había encantado ese hecho… eso le aseguraba que Q estaba más que feliz por tenerlas en su vida.

Cuando la pequeña se había vuelto a dormir después de un baño lleno de burbujas que fue dado por la ex rubia en donde termino toda mojada por el agua que la pequeña botaba mientras jugaba causando las risas de ambas y la inmensa felicidad de una morena.

Una vez ellas dadas un baño… y con su ropa de dormir… se adentraron a la cama… había sido un dia muy cansado ya que acaban de llegar de un vuelo de casi 13 horas… estaban cansadas… y por eso mismo cuando se metieron, la morena coloco medio cuerpo sobre su novia, que sonrió y abrazo mas contra ella.

–**te amo sabes…-**decia Quinn

–**como yo te amo, estoy tan feliz de poder tener otra oportunidad contigo… de esta vez hacer las cosas bien… y no comer errores…-**la ojiverde le vio

–**si… es una nueva oportunidad que ninguna lo va a desperdiciar… es hora de disfrutar de la vida… ya ahora más que nunca tenemos el motivo perfecto para salir de esta-**sonrió al recordar a su pequeña

–**Beth-**susurro la morena

–**Sí, nuestra pequeña…-**asintió con una sonrisa **–por ella es que lucharemos por ser felices…-l**a otra solo se dejó acariciar

–**Si… lucharemos y seremos felices…-**aseguro

–**Lo seremos…-**concordó, mientras las dos caían en un profundo y reparador sueño…

* * *

**N2:**

¿Quién quieren que sea el ese hombre? Espero sugerencias, el animal sigue sin nombre aunque ya le dimos una inicial, ¿sugerencias? ¿Cómo quieren hacer pagar al hombre, sea quien sea? ¿Cuánto tardara Rachel en volver a caminar? ¿Luchara o se dará por vencida? ¿Qué le pasara a Mr. E cuando llegue a Rio de Janeiro?

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Es una historia que constara algunos capítulos la verdad todavía no sé.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_

Próximo capítulo _**Rehabilitación**_


	8. Chapter 8 Rehabilitación

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**me disculpo por la tardanza pero me he perdido un poco en esta historia y en algunas otras.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Rehabilitación**_

Un mes había pasado desde que las chicas se fueron a Francia… las cosas estaban mejorando para ambas… la morena cada dia iba mejor en sus sesiones de ejercicios, cada dia pasaba sentía más movimientos en estas… en estos momento ella ya empezaba a ser capaz de sostenerse sobre su propios pies… y eso le gustaba.

La que no estaba para nada contenta era Quinn, y todo se debía a que la persona que le daba la rehabilitación a su chica… había intentado más de una vez ligar con ella, aunque la morena lo había rechazado esto seguía insistiendo… y no fue hasta que la mismísima Quinn le puso un alto este no dejó de molestar.

–**Mira Francesco, voy hacer muy clara contigo-**el chico le miro sorprendido ya que la chica resalto bastante su nombre **–vez a esa mujer ahí-**mostro donde estaba la morena jugando con la su hija

–**si, por supuesto que la veo-**su maldito asentó molestaba a la pelirosa

–**Ella es hermosa para no fijarse, será una excelente madre por lo que veo-**estaba embobado con la morena

–**bueno… me alegra que pienses eso… porque ese mujer que está ahí jugando la con la beba, es mi prometida y la madre de mi hija, así que te voy a pedir que mantengas tus sucias manos de mi mujer… para otra cosa que no sean para su rehabilitación, porque si no… el que necesita rehabilitación serás tú-**le pico el pecho con unos de sus dedos para luego darse la vuelta para irse con su mujer a la cual saludo de un beso en la boca.

Y si… desde eso el chico no volvió a insinuarle nada a la morena, que sonrió conocedora del porque el chico… apenas y le miraba para darles las indicaciones quería que siguiera, Quinn estabas bastante feliz que ese ya no le molestara.

Todo estaba yendo bien… la ex rubia trataba de hacer sentir bien a la morena, por eso siempre la sorprendía con pequeños detalles como en ese momento que estaban en su cuarto descansando después de darle un baño a la pequeña y que se durmiera para después dejarla en su habitación.

–**Esto es para ti-**se acercó con un conejito de color verde con las orejas largas, largas que causo gracia en la judía

–**gracias Lucy, es hermoso-**le sonrió

–**Sabía que te gustaría…-**se acostó a su lado

–**Lucy…-**le llamo haciendo que la fotógrafa la mirara

– **¿Qué paso?-**le pregunto poniéndose sobre de ella

–**Esto paso…-**fue la respuesta antes de unir sus labios con los de la morena.

Era un beso que empezó tierno y dulce, pero que en pocos segundo se volvió uno lleno de pasión, amor y un deseo de poseerse la uno con la otra, se separaron por aire, sus ojos delataban que estaban completamente excitadas.

–**Te deseo Rach…-**declaro la otra

–**lo se… como yo lo hago-**le miraba intensamente **–hazme tuya de nuevo… por favor, quiero sentirme de nuevo tuya, me quiero hacer una contigo-**le pidió

– **¿podemos? ¿No te lastimaría?-**la morena negó

–**no, el doctoro dice que puedo… solo hay que tener un poco más de cuidado-**la pelirosa entonces le sonrió y le beso de nuevo.

Poco a poco la ropa fue sobrando entre ellas hasta quedar completamente desnudas, la morena podía sentir un cosquilleo en sus piernas que ya empezaban a ser más sensibles al tacto y eso le daba esperanzas para seguir intentando poder caminar más pronto de lo que pensaban.

Q jugaba con los senos de su mujer que se dejaba hacer, poco a poco los besos fueron bajando hasta que la llego a ese lugar que había extrañado tanto, dejo besos en el interior de sus muslos haciendo que al morena se retorciera porque eso lo habai sentido bastante, la otra rio porque sabía lo que significaba eso, su mujer poco a poco iba recobrando la sensibilidad.

Dejo eso para proceder a jugar ese lugar que tanto hacia gemir de placer a la otra, jugo por un rato ahí… haciendo a la morena casi gritar de placer… pero sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para que esta llegara, empezó a subir sus besos hasta que llego hasta los labios de la morena que se sintió ella misma en la boca de su mujer.

–**Ahora… me uniré contigo…-**le sonrió la rubia

–**Espera…-**le pidió a su mujer

– **¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto preocupada de a verla lastimado **– ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastime? ¿Te duele?-**preguntaba preocupada

–**Nada de eso**-sonrió enternecida por la forma de preocuparse de su novia

– **¿entonces…?-**la morena le miro a los ojos

–**Tienes preservativos…-**le contesto sonrojada bajando la mirada

– **¿eh? Pero… siempre lo hemos hecho sin el**-torció la cabeza para verla

–**si… pero ahora por los medicamentos que estoy tomando no puedo usar las anticonceptivas porque no surtirían efecto…. Y podría… ummm... ya sabes, ¿tener otro bebe?-**la ojiverde abrió los ojos cómicamente sorprendida y comprendiendo se levantó de la cama completamente desnuda para revolver todo su cuarto en busca de un preservativo que encontró en su closet, lo soco y sin esperar más se lo puso.

Cuando estaba bien puesto, se subio de nuevo a la cama y la morena la esperaba con una sonrisa al ver como con prisa había encontrado ese dichoso preservativo, jugo un rato más la rubia para hacer que la morena volviera a estar lista para recibirla y cuando ya estaba segura de que estaba lista, se posiciono en su entrada para luego ir entrando poco a poco en ella.

Rachel soltó ruiditos de placer, haciendo que la rubia entrara más en ella, para quedarse así unos segundo para que la chica se acostumbrara a ella una vez que supo que ya estaba lista, fue saliendo de ella solo dejando la punta de su miembro para volver entrar sin que la otra se lo esperase, por lo que ojichocolate solo pudo clavar sus uñas en la espalda de cierta fotógrafa que le estaba llevando a la locura con su movimientos.

Quinn embestía a la chica firmemente, delicadamente pero a la vez fuertemente, y eso hacía que las dos quisieran gritar de placer dejarse ir sin importar que… pero sabían que no lo podían hacer ya que tenían a un bebe durmiendo a lado y sus gritos la podrían despertar y eso les arruinaría la noche.

Poco después las dos estaban por llegar la morena había logrado mover su piernas para enrollarlas en la espalda de su novia que sonreía por eso, yaqué le permitía entrar más profundo en ella además de dejar ver que la chica estaba recobrando su movilidad en las piernas, dos embestidas y más y Rachel llego.

– **¡AHH LUCYY!-**gimió fuertemente mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar, la rubia al escuchar salir su nombre y sentirse apretada por la paredes, además del líquido caliente que salir de ella… por lo que, uno dos… tres embestidas y ella también llego a su placentero orgasmo derramándose en el condón

– **¡AHHH RACH!-**gimió ruidosamente, mientras caía encima de su mujer la cual trataba de regularizar su respiración

–**te… amo Lucy-**su voz era agitada

–**también te amo… Rach-**le beso, rodando en la cama saliendo de ella para luego quitarse el condón, le hizo un nudo y botarlo en el bote que estaba cerca de su buro.

Sus besos fueron podo a poco volviéndose lentos, hasta que las dos cayeron completamente dormidas en los brazos de la otra, con unas enormes sonrisas de felicidad por el poder estar juntas y enamoradas.

_**Rio de Janeiro…**_

Las diferencias horarias de Francia son de seis horas más, ya que mientras chicas estaban durmiendo ya que era las 10: 45 pm en Rio de Janeiro era las 5:45… y esa era lo hora en la que un hombre rubio musculoso era aprendido por la policía de Rio, el FBI y la Interpol.

El hombre había llegado dispuesto a matar a Quinn y la hija de esta que habai procreado con Rachel, cuando llego a Rio inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar donde Puckerman le había dicho que se estaban quedando, llego con dos de sus hombres, más el judío… entraron a la fuerza derribando la puerta para hacerse notar… pero adentro les espero la mayor de las sorpresas… porque varios agentes les esperaban con sus rifles apuntándoles y pistolas en mano.

–**Sam Evans queda usted arrestado por intento de homicidio de la señora Rachel Berry de Fabray, por narcotráfico de drogas, por prostitución, violencia, y por la violación de la misma señora Rachel Berry de Fabray…tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede costearse uno el estado le asignara uno, todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra-**el detective Torino le decia mientras lo esposaban

–**esto es mentira… esa perra se me ofreció, ¡maldito! Esto no se quedara así… esa maldita Fabray es la que me quito todo… ella es la culpable, la matare…**-amenazaba

–**Tu no harás nada… porque yo mismo me encargare de que te pudras en la cárcel…-**un hombre rubio bastante robusto

– **¿usted quién diablos es?-**le miraba retadoramente, su cabello largo le cubría la cara pero aun así podía verle lo rojo de la rabia que estaba

–**soy Russel Fabray… juez quien llevara tu caso… y el padre Quinn Fabray, a la que acabas de amenazar… y suegro de Rachel a quien tú le desgraciaste la vida-**Sam abrió los ojos grandemente **–sí, poco hombre… tenme miedo… porque te puedo asegurar… que no saldrás jamás… de eso me encargo yo…-**le sonrió de la manera más fría que el rubio musculoso había visto

–**no, no puede hacer eso… yo tengo dinero… no puede-**Russel rio

–**puedo… y lo voy hacer, serás transportado a Rikers ahí permanecerás hasta que tu juicio sea llevado a acabo-**miro al detective **–llévenselo-**el otra asintió y lo metió a la patrulla esposado

– **¿Señor que haces con los otros?-**señalando a los demás que estaban ahí

–**llévenlos también… tal vez ellos consigan un trato-**los demás asintieron y los metieron y diferentes patrullas.

Sam pudo ver como todos sus aliados eran subido en diferentes patrullas para llevárselo… sabía que estaba perdido… pero eso no impediría que se diera por vencido pronto… lucharía en ese maldito juicio y vencería, y si no… pero a las estúpidas chicas esas les haría pasar un mal trago… pero más a Rachel.

–**estúpida Berry, pero me alegra que estés en esa maldita silla… y ahí te quedaras-**decia con una sonrisa.

Sonreí… pero que pasaría si supiera que en cuanto pisara Rikers… empezaría a pagar lo que había hecho… además de que en cuatro meses… seria la morena quien lo hundiría por siempre.

Russel sonrió a sabiendas que ya lo tenía… que pronto empezaría a pagar por el daño hecho a su nuera, a esa morenera que ahora le había dado un hermosa nieta producto del amor de su hija con ella, tomo su teléfono miro la hora… eran casi las siete por lo que sabía que era las 12 casi en Francia así que era mejor avisarles mañana… les dejaría dormir esa noche y mañana les comunicaría la buena noticia.

El dia siguiente… las chicas despertaban abrazadas y completamente desnudas… Quinn rio al despertar y encontrarse a su mujer desnuda y de espaldas a ella durmiendo boca abajo con las manos bajo las almohadas y con la sabana apenas cubriéndole el trasero.

– **¿De qué te ríes?-**pregunto la morena con la voz ronca por que acaba de despertar

–**De lo hermosa que te ves… mi amor-**le jalo para poder mirar a los ojos

–**no te creo… pero si tú lo dices-**rio, y la rubia le beso en los labios, e iba a profundizar pero el llanto de su pequeña se los impidió

–**Voy por ella…-**se levantó, busco sus bóxer que por algún lugar estaban

–**Lindo trasero Lucy-**la morena rio desde la cama

–**gracias… es solo tuyo…-**rio poniéndose su playera para ir en busca de su hija.

La mañana paso entre sonrisas… por las pequeñas cosas que Beth hacía para hacer reir a sus madres… como pensar que era divertido manchar de papilla a su mami Quinn, lo que causo que Rachel riera son parar por la situación.

Se divirtieron en el desayuno… pero sabían que si seguían así… no llegaría a tiempo a la hora de Rehabilitación de la morena… que sonreía al ver tan apurado a su chica… un vez que todas estaban listas... bañadas, peinadas, y vestidas, salieron con discreción al centro de Rehabilitación.

En el camino… estaban haciéndole cosquillas a su pequeña… cuando el celular de la pelirosa empieza a sonar… por lo que dejo lo que hacía para contestar… con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– **¿Sí?-**contesto

–**Quinn… hija… lo tenemos**-la chica iba a preguntar ¿a quién? Pero su padre siguió adelante **–ayer en la tarde fue apresado… y transportado a Nueva York… ya que su juicio será aquí… ya que movía algunas influencias… además de que quedara en Rikers hasta que todo pase-**la ojiverde no lo podía creer

– **¡oh dios! Eso es bueno-**no pudo evitar sonreír

–**es más que bueno hija… por fin pagara por lo que ha hecho… díselo a Rachel… de segura ahora se podrá sentir más segura**-la morena que veía la reacción de su novia mientras jugaba con s pequeña miraba intrigada todo

–**nos vemos papa… y gracias-**colgó, para luego mirar a R **–lo tienen…-**le susurro **–por fin lo tienen… lo atraparon Rach… por fin pagara lo que te ha hecho-**la morena entendió de quien hablaba y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos

– **¿De verdad?-**preguntaba sin creerlo

–**así es…mi padre me lo ha dicho… estará en Rikers hasta su juicio sea llevado a cabo…-**la morena se abrazó a la pelirosa que le beso la cabeza **–no te preocupes más Rach… pagara por todo… pero sobretodo estaré ahí para ti, y para nuestra hija-**la morena se dejó abrazar, consciente que el mal sueño estaba empezando a disiparse.

Ahora solo le queda esperar… a la hora del juicio, y sabía que no sería fácil… ay que tendría que enfrentarse a él… dejarle ver que ya no existía el miedo y que se había liberado de él… por fin el ya no era una sombra para ella… que solo era un insignificante pedazo de escoria que tuvo la mala fortuna de conocer.

* * *

**N2:**

Y bueno ya vimos quien fue al final… gracias por votar, y espero que les gustara, en realidad Sam no me cae tan mal para ponerlo en esta posición pero entre él y Brody… prefiero al gigoló, vimos que Rachel esta por conseguir volver a caminar, y no se está dando por vencida está luchando por ella, por Quinn y su hija, y Quinn ella esta celosa de todo aquel que se le acerque a su chica.

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Y estamos llegando al final… se podría decir que nos quedarían dos capitulo y un epilogo.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_

Próximo capítulo _**Juicio y Sorpresa**_


	9. Chapter 9: Juicio y sorpresa

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Próximo capitulo respondo Reviews…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Juicio y sorpresa**_

El juicio de Sam fue retrasado por un pequeño problema de la fiscalía ya que el abogado de Evans pidió que el juez Russel fuera sustituido ya que él tenía mucho interés en que su cliente fuera a la cárcel por ser el padre de una de la de las demandantes.

Russel estuvo furioso pero le ofrecieron ser el abogado de la fiscalía hacia que tendría el placer de verle la cara y poder encararlo, y lo iba hacer, dejaría que todos vieran la clase de hombre que era que se había atrevido a lastimar a una mujer indefensa usando su poder, en esos dos días que habían llevado el caso Rachel y Quinn no habían asistido ya que Russel les aconsejo que no lo hicieran hasta el dia de hoy que tanto Sam y Rachel declararían frente al jurado y al juez, que por asares del destino era un buen amigo de los Fabray.

El primero en ser llamado serio Sam… ya que Russel dijo que sería mejor así le daría una sorpresa al hombre cuando viera entrar a la morena a la sala dispuesta a declarar en su contra.

–**Llamo al estrado al señor Samuel Evans-**el abogado del rubio fue quien lo pidió

El rubio todo confiado se levantó sin ver que al final de la última fila una morena y una ahora ya rubia se encontraban sentadas viendo el juicio, el rubio se sentó a lado de donde ese encontraba el juez.

–**señor Samuel Evans jura ante la corte que solo dirá la verdad, solamente la verdad-**un oficial le dio la constitución para que jurara sobre el

–**lo juro-**aseguro

–**por favor comenzar con las preguntas-**dijo el juez

–**Si su señoría-**el abogado del acusado e acercó a el **–señor Evans -¿es verdad que usted mantenía una relación con la señora Fabray-Berry?-**pregunto, Sam escuchar ese apellido apretó la mandíbula pero trato de serenarse, ya que no quería se dieran cuenta de la verdad

–**Así es… ella y yo estábamos en una relación-**aseguro, mientras atrás una morena era sostenida por su amor

–**Entonces ¿por qué ella le demandaría por violación?-**el otro sonrió

–**Porque solo es una arribista que solo quiere fama y dinero, y haciendo esto, ganaría mucho-**Russel está enfadado

Varias veces tuvo que intervenir Russel por la forma en que Sam se expresaba de la morena, la cual solo escuchaba lo que el otro inventaba para poder salirse con la suya… pero Quinn siempre la estaba sosteniendo y no cayera en ese juego de idiotas que el rubio quería jugar.

El abogado de Evans, saco varias cosas que contradecían lo que se había asentado, el muy canalla de Sam invento que Rachel le había mentido diciendo que él bebe que esperaba era de él, por lo que él solo quería estar con su hija… pero que después se enteró que no era verdad, Sam estaba mintiendo pero también estaba haciendo lo bien, ya que varias persona del jurado estaban creyéndole.

Cuando Russel le toco interrogarlo el rubio sonrió cínicamente pensando que sería fácil engañarlo también, pero que tan equivocado podía estar, por lo que solo se acomodó confiado.

–**Está diciendo ¿que era por mutuo acuerdo que ella estuvo con usted?-**pregunto

–**sí, ella y yo teníamos relaciones casi siempre, así que si-**afirmo

–**bien… entonces… ¿por qué ella fue aparar al hospital con golpes? con fractura de dos costilla ¿por qué tuvo una contusión en la cabeza? ¿Por qué había signo de mordidas en su cuerpo? ¿Por qué tenía un desgarre vaginal y anal? ¿Por qué señor Evans? ¿Por qué? si usted dice que era de mutuo acuerdo ¿por qué ella estuvo todo esas heridas?-**el rubio e quedo estático sin saber que responder

–**Objeción-**ese fue el abogado **–está acosando a mi cliente-**el juez solo lo miro

–**ha lugar, señor Evans responda-**el rubio le dio un mirada de odio al hombre frente a el

–**qué se yo, de seguro se metió con un hombre como la zorra que era-**todos e dieron cuenta que estaba nervioso que esta y que estaba mintiendo

–**No está seguro, bueno aquí en esta carpeta se podrán dar cuenta de las múltiple lesiones que sufrió la joven Fabray-Berry tras el ataque el señor Evans ya que la prueba de ADN dio positivo con el-**la carpeta fue recibida por el juez que la ojeo

–**Bien, esto será aceptado como prueba-**se lo paso al jurado que lo revisaba

–**esto no miente señor Evans, según dijo ella le dijo que era su hijo… pero cuando la chica llego aquí ya tenía casi lo cuatro meses… y ella no lo conocía, y fue hasta que llego que lo conoció, ¿cómo ella pudo decir que era suyo?-**otra vez el rubio se quedó sin saber que decir

–**Pero así fue-**seguía mintiendo y el jurado ya lo empezaba a ver.

–**dejemos eso… entonces ¿negara que usted fue responsable de su accidente? ¿Qué no fue usted quien contrato al señor Gutiérrez para que embistiera el auto de la joven? ¿Va a negarlo?-**Sam se estaba quedando sin nada que decir

–**Sí, yo jamás atentaría contra la vida de la persona que amo-**aseguraba

–**No más preguntas-**se dio la vuelta

–**señor Evans regrese a su lugar-**así lo hizo

–**la fiscalía llama al estrado al Agente Encubierto Noah Puckerman-**está de más decir que los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos al ver quien se había ganado su confianza fuera un agente.

Por cosas el abogado de Evans fue el que comenzó con las preguntas, queriendo hacer ver que Noah había mentido y había logrado hacer cosas que un policía no haría, también trato de desacreditarlo delante del jurado pero no le estaba yendo nada bien y lo sabía.

–**Su turno señor Fabray-**se levantó

–**Gracias señoría-**miro al agente.

Ahí empezó hacer preguntas como que si se enteró de lo que estaba planeado encontrar de la demandante, y cosas que dejaron ver la realidad de las cosas, Sam estaba cada vez más hundido y él lo sabía, pero lo que lo dejo sin habla y le hizo ver que no ganaría nada del juicio fue cuando Russel llamo a su testigo estrella.

–**La fiscalía llama a la señora Fabray-Berry al estrado-**cuando Russel la llama Sam sonrió esperando ver entrar a la morena en una silla de ruedas, pero al voltear se quedó sin habla.

Al final del pasillo estaba Rachel de pie caminando de la mano de su rubia, la verdad es que la morena estaba más bella que nunca, porque era portadora de una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad, la morena camino sin dedicarle una mirada a esa hombre que no valía nada, mientras Quinn ocupaba el lugar detrás de su padre donde su madre al esperaba al igual que lo Berry que le sonreían felices, además de que ahí también están, Kitty y Marley apoyándolas.

–**señora Fabray Berry mi cliente argumenta que todo lo relacionado con usted fue consensual, ¿Por qué si no era así no lo dijo nada antes?-**la morena miro al abogaducho y luego miro al rubio que trato que no le perturbara la mirada confiada de la otra

–**no… nada fue consensual, él me tenía amenazada con hacerle algo a mi hija, o Quinn, me dijo que si no hacia lo que él quería las mataría-**conto

– **¿está segura? Porque muchos afirman que usted estaba bien con su relación, tenemos a varios que diesen que acostándose con el llegó hasta donde está ahora-**obviamente que Quinn quería írsele encima, y Russel intervino

–**Abogado… trata de ser menos hostil con la testigo… si no me veré a que las repuestas que den no sean tomadas en cuenta-**el otro torció la boca

–**Lo que diga señoría-**miro a Rachel

–**nada de eso es verdad, no necesito hacer nada de eso para llegar a donde estoy, e de mi talento, se de lo que soy capaz por lo que no necesita recurrir a eso-**el abogado e quedo sin argumento, por lo que hizo preguntas banales, como queriendo simpatizar.

–**Fiscal Fabray su testigo-**el asintió

–**si su señoría**-se acercó a la morena **–entonces ¿no he es verdad que tuviera una relación con el señor Evans, como nos lo han querido hacer ver?-**la morena negó

–**no, jamás tendría nada que ver con él, cuando lo conocí e porto muy bien, y fue amable, yo lo vi como un amigo antes que mi jefe, jamás pensé que él me haría pasar por todas esa cosas-**recuerdo venían **–no pensé que fuera capaz de hacerme ese daño-**Russel asintió

–**bien… no tuvo nada que ver con él, en la obligo, ok… cuando sufrió el ataque ese en la que fue a dar al hospital… ¿recuerda algo?-**ella asintió

–**sí, recuerdo que él quiso que intimáramos… pero yo me negué, estaba cansada de que me utilizara como un objeto solo para complaceré, cuando hice eso, el me golpeo… y empezó a tocarme cuando me resistí el me golpeo hasta dejarme inconsciente, realmente no supe más porque después yo estaba toda mareada, era sacada por mis padres y mi madre de esa casa, para llevarme al hospital, donde me informaron que me había pasado-**la morena conto todo lo que había tenido que vivir, de sentir de verse como había quedado después de esos golpes, de enterarse días después que de ese ataque estaba embarazada yo me negué

Sam al escuchar eso abrió los ojos… porque si eso fuera verdad ella ya estuviera con panza y ella no tenía nada, cuando pensó, salto de su asiento y encaro a la morena enfurecido.

– **¡Maldita bastarda!-**grito apuntándola **– ¡mataste a mi bebe! ¡Lo mataste!-**gritaba la morena apretó los puño, Quinn se le iba a ir encima

–**Abogado calme a su cliente, o lo encerrare por desacato-**hablo el juez, cuando el rubio intento irse encima a la morena.

–**Cálmate-**el otra lo trato de hacer

– **¡Asesina!-**grito de nuevo

Depuse de controlar un poco con las preguntas y la morena contestando a toda aunque alguna eran dolorosas, las afrontaba con serenidad, lo que hacía ver al jurado la fuerza de la mujer.

– **¿Qué paso con él bebe?-**pregunto

–**Cuando me entere, me quise morir-**Sam apretó lo puño **–tendría un bebe fruto de una violación, sabía que él no se tenía la culpa así que decidí tenerlo aunque nadie me juzgaría por abortarlo… pero no lo hice… cuando eso paso, decidí que era momento de buscar a la única persona que realmente he querido contarle todo… pero no fue como quería ella ya no estaba ahí, se había ido, cuando me disponía a irme, mi coche fue golpeado por un camión, de ese accidente, perdí al bebe… además de que caí en coma, adema que al despertar… me quede parapléjica temporalmente-**conto todo.

No se guardó nada… todo lo dijo, todos los del jurado veían a la mujer, podían ver la fuerza y la cala que desprendía, de cómo admitía todo sin estar nerviosa, lo hacía segura.

–**No más preguntas-**dijo y fue a sentar a su lugar **–el veredicto se dirá en 15 minutos-**todos salieron.

Quinn inmediatamente abrazo a su mujer que escondió su cara en el cuello de esta, Sam lo vio e intento acercarse… pero su abogado le pidió que hablaran, por lo que solo se conformó en ver como se iba, Rachel con su novia salieron hacia fuera del juzgado y se quedaron cerca de la puerta, Russel estaba contando que era muy probable que lo condenaran, ya que la prueba eran irrefutables, y no podía hacer nada con eso.

Los minutos estaban pasando lentos, Quinn le sonreía a su mujer y esta le tomaba de la mano, Judy les daba su apoyo… y los Berry hablan con Russel fue cuando Shelby con su esposa Cassandra hicieron su aparición con la pequeña Beth que venía en brazos de su la rubia.

–**Mami, mami-**se removió emocionada en brazos de la maestra de NYADA

Esas palabras captaron la atención de Sam que miro furioso como la rubia alzaba a la bebe en brazos haciéndola sonreír, mientras la morena les miraba feliz, eso le hizo hervir la sangre por lo que sin ma se despegó de su custodio y se acercó a ella.

–**Pero mira que tenemos aquí-**les miro con odio **–saben que esto no se quedara así, jamás serán felices, quiero que recuerdes que yo la sentí… ella fue mía-**sonrió

–**Pero no por gusto-**contesto Q, dándole a Beth a Rachel quien la tomo **–tú la violaste, pero lo bueno es que no recuerda nada, y eso muy bueno, ya que ella solo recuerda cuando yo le hago el amor, solo recuerda mis caricias, es a mí a quien besa, acaricia, es mi nombre el que grita cuando llega a lo más alto, y es solo a mí a quien recordara siempre-**sonrió segura

– **¡Maldita!**-intento golpearla pero Quinn le detuvo el golpe

–**No pierdas tu dignidad si es que aun la tienes, no te arrastres de esta manera, y por primera vez se un hombre, date la vuelta y vete de aquí-**el rubio pareció darse cuenta e hizo lo que le dijeron.

Todos suspiraron que no fuera a más, cuando le aviaron que el jurado estaba listo para dar su veredicto todos volvieron a sus lugares, el juez entro haciendo que el acusado y la fiscalía se levantaran.

–**Bien…-**miro al jurado **– ¿han llegado a alguna decisión?-**el que representaba a todos asintió

–**Así es-**el juez le pidió que dijera

–**Por el cargo de violación, ¿Cómo encuentran al acusado?-**todos esperaban

–**Encontramos al acusado… culpable-**Sam apretó los puños

– **¿Por los cargo de privación de la libertad y amenazas?-**Quinn entrelazo sus dedos con lo de R

–**Encontramos al acusado… culpable-Sam **estaba ya hundido

– **¿Por los cargos de intento de homicidio, lavado de dinero, tráfico de drogas?-**pregunto, aunque ya sabía el resultado

–**Encontramos al acusado… culpable**-termino el jurado

–**Bien… el acusado permanecerá en Rikers hasta conocer su sentencia.-**todo se empezaron a retirar, am fue llevado de nueva cuenta por oficiales.

Rachel fue abrazada por su esposa en señal de apoyo, Russel estaba más que contento por haber logrado meter a ese imbécil a la cárcel para siempre, Beth no entendía nada por lo que se conformando con la paleta que Cassandra le dio.

Ellos se retiraron hacia el departamento de las Karley´s para poder celebrar que por fin los malos momentos estaban ya en el pasado, todo ya estaba dejarlo atrás… ese círculo ya estaba cerrado, y es por eso que esperaban que lo que le esperaba el mañana fuera mejor… y ellas estarían juntas en esos momentos.

* * *

**N2:**

Ya paso el juicio y Sam pagara la condena por lo que ha hecho, es probable que en la cárcel sufra lo que ha hecho a las mujeres, todo ya está aclarado y ellas dejándolo todo atrás.

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Y estamos llegando al final… se podría decir que nos quedarían un capitulo y el epilogo.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_

Próximo capítulo _**Tu Estrella.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Tu mi Estrella

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Próximo capítulo respondo Reviews…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: **__**Tu Mi Estrella**_

La verdad es que si le preguntaban a Rachel Berry si es feliz tengan por seguros que su respuesta será que sí, y lo era porque después de un año desde que a Sam lo condenaron a cadena perpetua sin probabilidad de salir bajo palabra, desde eso las cosas con las chicas estaban mejor que nunca, Beth cada dia crecía más, es más ya caminaba ya sola y eso era muy bueno, además de que Quinn corría tras ella.

Y la vida de Rachel era la más feliz, había logrado conseguir trabajar en una pequeña obra en Nueva York, ya que las chicas habían regresado una vez que Q termino la universidad, además de que le habían ofrecido ser la fotógrafa the Time y ella más que feliz había aceptado, y estaba más feliz cuando le dijeron que ella sería la encargada de tomar las foto de la obra en la que su prometida estaba protagonizando.

Todo estaba muy bien… nada les quitaba la felicidad a ambas mujeres, se habían comprometido hacia tres meses, y los preparativos de su boda estaban marcha, la verdad es que Rachel era más que feliz, tener a Quinn con ella, a su hija con ellas.

Rachel estaba en su ensayo como cada mañana, los ensayos eran bastante pesados aunque fuera una obra pequeña, en eso estaban cuando la morena sintió un mareo, para después caer desmayada, todos los presentes se asustaron e inmediatamente llamaron a una ambulancia para que la se la llevaran al hospital sabían del accidente que habai tenido y no querían que fuera a mayor ese desmayo.

La morena fue traslada al hospital y obviamente Quinn fue informada, que de inmediato salió para el hospital, cuando llego se encontró con el director que estaba esperando información sobre la chica.

–**Marco-**le llamo acercándose **– ¿Qué ha pasado?-**pregunto

–**No lo sabemos-**le miro **–estábamos ensayando como siempre, cuando de repente ella paro diciendo que estaba mareada y después se desvaneció-**explico, cuando el medico se acercó ellos

– **¿Familiares de Rachel Berry?-**pregunto

–**Yo…-**se acercó al doctor que la miro

–**Solo familiares-**dijo despectivamente

–**Creo que ser la madre de su hija y su prometida me da ese derecho-**le escupió con enojo el doctor le miro y trago fuerte

–**Disculpe… ummm… bueno, la paciente ingreso inconsciente pero ahora ya está despierta, me gustaría que me acompañara para poder hablar con las dos-**pidió, la de nueva cuenta rubia asintió y lo siguió.

Cuando entraron la morena sonrió a su rubia que se acercó junto a ella para tomarle la mano, y transmitirle un poco de su apoyo de esa forma, el doctor les miro y torció el modo, ya que cuando vio a la morena había le había gustado pero al enterarse que esa rubia era la prometida de la otra le había molestado.

–**Doctor, nos dirá que tiene mi prometida**-pidió

–**Sí, perdón-**se disculpó para mirarlas **–No es nada malo-**les sonrió fingidamente **–Es algo bueno, depende de cómo lo tomen, lo que quiero decir es que la señorita Berry está embarazada, tiene un mes y medio de gestación-**informo, Rachel abrió los ojos grandemente y Quinn no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se formara en su rostro

– **¡Seremos mamas de nuevo!-**grito una Q eufórica besando a la morena que correspondió y sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de su mujer

–**Seremos mama-**confirmo la morena, el doctor se encogió de hombro para salir de ahí.

–**Estoy tan feliz Rach, demasiado feliz-**y la morena lo podía notar por la enorme sonrisa que adornaba la cara de su rubia.

Cuando marco entro para para ver cómo estaba la morena le dieron al notica el hombre se puso feliz aunque algo triste porque perdería a su mejor actriz pero solo por un tiempo porque él le aseguro que estaba deseando volver a trabajar con ella.

Cuando le dieron de alta a la morena fueron a casa para poder dar las buenas noticias, así que es misma noche citaron a todos para darle la nuevas buenas, cuando lo dijeron todos estaban más que felices que vendría un nuevo miembro a la familia, Russel estaba demasiado emocionado, Judy igual y los padres de la morena también.

_-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

…

…

…

…

_**Meses después…**_

Una morena estaba en quirófano toda sudorosa, gritando cuantas cosas podía, mientras una rubia era la que sufría toda su furia, ya que la pobre mano de la mujer estaba quedando blanca y apenas la sentía, y no se diga de los cabellos que le fueron arrancados.

–**Todo esto es tu culpa-**le gritaba **–tú me embarazaste, tu eres la culpable-**todos miraron a la rubia que se sonrojo fuertemente por lo dicho por su mujer

–**Rach amor, calma…-**le acariciaba el cabello **–solo falta poco-**trataba de tranquilizarla

–**Puje… ya salió la cabecita… puje fuerte-**pidió el medico también sudoroso entre las piernas de la morena

–**¡Ahh!-**grito dejándose caer en la cama, mientras sostenía más la mano de rubia que ni se inmuto.

Y la rubia quedo congelada tras el llanto que se dejó escuchar por toda la sala, sus lágrimas salieron para luego mirar a su mujer que estaba cansada, sudorosa, y tratando de mantenerse con los ojos abiertos.

–**Rach, amor ya nació-**le limpiaba el sudor de la frente **–Te amo, te amo mi amor, me haces inmensamente feliz-**le beso

–**Yo también te amo-**sonrió cansadamente

–**Les traigo a su pequeña**-una enfermera se acercó con una bultito en vuelto en una matita de color amarillo ya que la morena dijo que era mejor

– **¡Wow!-**a cara de asombro de Q hizo reir a la morena **–es tan pequeñita-**le ponía un dedo en el puñito de mano que tenía la bebita que fue cuando lo abrió y agarro con fuerza el dedo de la rubia que se dio cuenta como la bebe se aferraba a su dedo

–**Ella sabe quién eres-**le sonrió la morena a lo que q solo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

La enfermera después de unos momentos más se llevó a la pequeña para que le dieran un baño y la dejaran en los cuneros, y le pidieron a Quinn que saliera para que pudieran terminar con la morena, ella lo hizo pero sentía que flotaba acaba de ver a su bebe, tenía el cabello castaño y rogaba internamente que fuera idéntica a su prometida.

Llego a la sal encontrándose con todos que la miraron esperando que dijeran que había pasado, ella se acercó con una enorme sonrisa pero primero tomo a su pequeña Beth en brazos y la apretó fuertemente.

–**Ya nació…-**soltó con una sonrisa por lo que todos comenzaron abrazarse y felicitarse.

Tiempo después la rubia entraba con Beth en brazos para que pudiera conocer a su hermanita, cuando entraron encontraron a la morena dándole de comer a la pequeña que succionaba bastante fuerte.

–**Hola-**saludo Q

–**Hola-**le sonrió la morena

–**Tu hija quería conocer a su hermanita-**lo dijo por la forma en que Beth veía la fordito de bebe que cargaba la morena

–**Nita-**chillo la otra tratando que su mama la acercara para poder ver a la bebe

Cuando por fin lo logro sonrió al ver a su hermanita y más cuando está el tomo con su manita un dedito, y la sonrisa de las dos mujeres no podía ser más grande.

–**Nuestra pequeña Astery-**rio Rachel

–**Nuestra estrella-**dijo Q **–Tu estrella-**corrigió

–**No, tu mi estrella-**le beso causando a risa en Beth que amaba ver a sus dos mamas besarse, por lo que con enormes sonrisas se miraron, no pedían nada más que estaré siempre juntas.

* * *

**N2:**

Ya paso el juicio y Sam pagara la condena por lo que ha hecho, es probable que en la cárcel sufra lo que ha hecho a las mujeres, todo ya está aclarado y ellas dejándolo todo atrás.

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Y estamos llegando al final… se podría decir que nos quedarían un capitulo y el epilogo.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_

Próximo capítulo _**Tu Estrella.**_


	11. Epilogo Dm

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

Habían pasado varios años desde el nacimiento de Astery, la bebe creció bastante rápido para el gusto de sus madres ya que ahora la chica ya a sus diecinueve años estaba ya en su segundo año en la carrera de leyes, habia tomado esa decisión porque siempre tuvo una debilidad por defender a todos de las injusticias y sus madres no podían estar más que felices.

En comparación de Beth quien habia seguido los pasos de su morena madre, ahora ella estaba en una de las obras más prestigiosas de Broadway… habia logrado conseguir el papel de Elphabana en Wicked, Rachel estaba más que orgullosa de ver a su pequeña rubia triunfando, Quinn… el primer dia lloro… su pequeña rubia, la que le habia llamado mama el primer dia que la vio… estaba ahí arriba cantando como lo ángeles… como su morena, su esposa… porque des pues del nacimiento de Astery decidieron unirse para siempre.

Rachel se encontraba recostada en su cama, cuando una Quinn histérica entraba a la casa, se veía molesta, la morena dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla.

– **¿Lucy? ¿Qué pasa?-**la rubia se detuvo para mirarla

– **¿Qué pasa?-**le miro, la otra asintió **–Pasa que Beth traja casa a su novio**-la morena la miro sorprendida **–Su novio-**rugió seria

–**Oh-**la cara de la morena era de circunstancia

–**Y por lo que puedo ver es que tú estabas enterada-**acuso

–**Lucy-**se acercó a ella **–Si lo sabía… pero me pidió que no te dijera nada… porque quería ser ella misma quien te dijera, yo lo supe porque le descubrí besándose con él, y me pidió no decirte-**la rubia estaba frustrada

– **¿por qué no confió en mí? Si yo siempre he estado para ella, desde el dia que la conocí, siempre estuve ahí-**se sentía decepcionada de su pequeña

–**Amor, no digas eso… sabes que para Beth eres su héroe, su ídolo-**le recordó

–**Ya no lo creo…-**la morena le hizo que le mirara

–**Deja de comportarte de esta manera y escúchala… solo te pido eso… escúchala-**la rubia asintió no podía negarle nada su morena

Las dos bajaron…Beth hizo las respectivas presentaciones, Quinn no estaba nada contenta, saludo al chico por cortesía pero no le gustaba nada que su hija no le tuviera la confianza para decírselo, Beth al ver que su madre no estaba en labor de cooperar le pidió hablar, caminaron hasta el despacho, ahí se hizo un silencio perturbador.

– **¿Por qué Beth?-**pregunto a su hija

– **¿Por qué, que?-**le miro confundida

– **¿Porque no me tuviste la confianza para decirme? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?-**sonaba dolida y Beth lo sabia

–**Mama**-le llamo **–Perdón por no decirte-**bajo la cabeza **–tenía miedo de decepcionarte, te veía orgullosa de lo que estaba consiguiendo en el teatro, que tuve terror que al decirte que tenía novio, te decepcionara de alguna manera, que me dijeras que tenerlo me distraería de mis metas, y no quería ver decepción en tu ojos, no lo soportaría-**la rubia al escuchar eso de su pequeña rubia no pudo más que abrazarla

–**Escúchame bien Beth-**se separó de ella para limpiarle las lágrimas **–jamás podría estar decepcionada de ti, jamás… eres mi pequeña, te amé desde el primer momento que supe de ti, y que te conocí, cuando me llamaste mamá por primera vez… te amo hija, y el que tengas novio no me decepciona, lo único que me molesta es que ya no seré la persona además de tu madre la más importante de tu vida**-le sonrió

–**Te amo mama-**le abrazo

Después de serenarse una poco, salieron y esta vez con Quinn dispuesta a conocer a ese chico que se estaba robando a su hija, el chico Daniel Benson era una chico bastante atento, inteligente, y encantador, y no le fue difícil hacerse la idea de que ese chico le gustaba para Beth, la morena solo entre lazo sus mano para sonreírle.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La relación de Beth con Daniel era perfecta, tenían sus altas y bajas, Astery… era una pequeña pillina, no tenía novia… y es que desde que tenía uso de razón sabía que le atraían las niñas, y sus madres no tuvieron problema con eso, además cuando a los 5 años descubrieron que tenía intersexualidad… sus madres se hicieron a las idea que no tendrían yernos su no nueras, y Quinn no pudo estar mas orgullosa de la pequeña, cuando está a los quince les presento a su primera novia.

La relación con Mackenzie no duro más de tres meses, ya que As descubro que todo fue por una apuesta que la chica habia hecho con sus amigos… que podía enamorar a la rara de la escuela, As perdió su virginidad con ella y sabía que Mac lo habia hecho con ella, la pequeña morenita sufrió mucho porque en verdad amaba a la otra, cuando se enteró rompió con la rubia de ojos verde musgo y pidió a sus madres cambiarse a otro lugar.

Quinn y Rachel al enterarse de lo que habia pasada… se mudaron a Boston, aun así podían esta una cerca de Nueva York, para que Beth siguiera con sus sueños, Astery desde eso no cree en el amor, y aunque jamás juega con las chicas, solo sale una vez con una… y no pasa nada si la otra no quiere.

Quinn hablo con Astery, le explico algunas cosas sobre su condición, que tenía que cuidarse cuando estuviera con una chica, lo que As jamás le conto a sus madres es que habia tenido relaciones sin protección con Mac… y eso le traería consecuencias en la actualidad.

Astery caminaba hacia una cafetería que estaba en el centro de Manhattan, pedía su café ya que ese dia no tenía clases, cuando salía algo o alguien le abrazo las piernas manchándole todo el pantalón blanco de helado.

–**Un duende me abrazo-**sonrió al ver a la pequeña reírse cuando esta la levanto en brazos para poder verla, rio al ver la cara y mano cubierta de helado de chocolate **–hola pequeña-**le saludo **– ¿Estás sola? ¿Dónde está tu mama?-**la niña la miro

–**Mama**-le llamo

–**No preciosa, yo no soy mama-**con una servilleta le limpio la carita

–**Angie, Angie…-**una joven rubia llegaba desesperada hacia donde estaban ellas dos **–Angie…-**estaba llorando la mujer cuando la tomo en brazos de la morena **–Angela… no vuelvas hacerme eso…-**le decia **–Lo siento, me he descuidado por un segundo y solo falto eso para que ella corriera lejos de mí, le pido perdón por…-**se quedó cayada al reconocer a quien tenía frente a ella

–**Astery-**dijo con sorpresa, la morena miro a la rubia y le reconoció, después su mirada se fijó en la pequeña en brazos de la otra y negó

–**No, no-**negaba **–dime que no es verdad-**le pedía **–dímelo-**exigió

–**Lo siento As, yo…-**la otra no la dejo terminar

–**Cállate, ¿es mi hija?-**pregunto

–**Lo siento… yo te lo iba a decir… pero tu… tu desapareciste, no pude localizarte… no sabía dónde buscarte-**la otra aun no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando

–**No digas más-**le miro seria **–Vamos a un lugar más íntimo para hablar-**la morena le llevo hasta su auto y condujo hasta su departamento en el camino la pequeña se durmió en los brazos de su madre.

Cuando llegaron Astery le dijo que pusiera a la pequeña en su habitación, para que pudiera descansar, cuando la dejo ahí, la otra la llevo a la sala, donde le pidió que el dijera todo, así fue como la rubia le explico todo lo que habia pasado desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada, y como corrió hacia la casa de la chica con una sonrisa de felicidad para darle la noticia, para enterarse ahí que se habían mudado.

Le conto que su mundo se vino abajo cuando se enteraron sus padres de eso, ya que la echaron de casa y tuvo que quedarse con una de las que jamás pensó que fuera ella la que la apoyara ya que fue a la que más daño hizo ella, escucho como con esfuerzo logro terminar el instituto… pero lo hizo porque su pequeña lo merecía, le conto que consiguió trabajos para poder darle una vida a su pequeña y con mucho esfuerzo logro entrar a Brown para estudiar ahí con una beca.

– **¿Me buscaste?-**pregunto la morena recordando lo que habia dicho hace un rato

–**Sí, lo hice… pero no te encontré, no supe dónde buscarte, nadie me daba razón de ti… lo deje de intentar, porque me resigne a que tu no querías ser encontrada… y al menos si no te podía tener, tenía a Angie, que siempre me recordaría a ti-**bajo la cabeza

– **¿Si no me querías y solo era una apuesta porque me entregaste tu virginidad?-**la rubia le miro

–**Yo si te quería, yo estaba enamorada de ti, fue por eso que acepte la apuesta porque fue la única manera que me podía acercar a ti para que nadie sospechara, yo te lo iba a decir, pero el dia que lo decidí…ellos te lo dijeron-**torció la boca

–**No sé si creerte**-le miraba

–**Te lo juro As, yo te amaba y por eso merecías saber la verdad, pero tenía miedo que tú me rechazaras después, por eso no sabía cómo decirte-**la morena trataba de entender todo, en pocas horas su vida habia cambiada… ahora tenía una hija que la necesitaba una pequeña que no habia tenido el gusto de poder ver crecer

–**Mac…-**le miro a los ojos **–Te amo…-**soltó con tanta sinceridad que la otra se soltó a llorar **–en todos estos años no he podido olvidarte… no quise hacerlo… te amo-**la rubia le miro entre lágrimas para abrazarse a ella

–**Yo también te amo, y lo he hecho siempre-**sin más se besaron.

Esa misma noche, Astery las llevo a casa de su madres para hacerlas conocedoras de que tenían una nieta, Rachel casi se desmaya, y Quinn prácticamente lloro, Beth solo abrazo a su hermanita y lleno de besos a la pequeña que estaba encantada de ser el centro de atención.

–**Lleva sangre Berry-**suspiro Quinn después de llorar

–**Y también Fabray-**le miro la morena madre

As dijo a todos que se daría una oportunidad de estar con Mackenzie, querían intentarlo por el bien de Angie, además de porque se querían, Rachel abrazo a su hija y le dijo lo orgullosa que estaba de ella, y la rubia no pudo recordar que ella también habia pasado por eso, tres años de no saber que tenía una hija.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El tiempo paso y las cosas fueron mejores, Beth se casó con Daniel de ese matrimonio nación Andrew que ahora tenía 4 año y Tamara de dos años, en relación a Astery ella y Mac se casaron hacía dos años, su pequeña de ya ocho años, y sus gemelas Brooke y Shanna de un año.

Quinn y Rachel seguían enamoradísimas la una con la otra, eran felices… todo estaba bien ahora, los padres de la morena, Russel y Judy estaban ahí con ellos, disfrutando de una tarde familiar, ellas sentadas viendo a sus nietos correr y ver que esas pequeñas habían logrado formar una familia y eran felices y ellas no necesitaban más.

–**Te amo Rachel-**le miro

–**Yo más Lucy…-**se besaron.

Y no tardaron en que todos comenzaron a hacerles burla, Quinn vio como As y Beth estaban en la orilla de la piscina por lo que de un salto se levantó y fue contra ellas cayendo al agua la tres juntas entre rizas.

– **¿Eres feliz Rachel?-**pregunto Hiram al ver la sonrisa de su ya no tan pequeña hija

–**Lo soy, mucho…-**la sonrisa no se le iba de la cara de ver como sus nietos saltaban al agua a jugar con sus mamis y su abuela

Habían pasado por sufrimiento, ahora se da cuenta que eso ha valido la pena, y lo pasaría de nuevo por tener lo que teniente ahora… por lo que siguiendo es ella la que salta al agua para estar entre los brazo de esa rubia a la que ama con todas sus fuerzas.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**N2:**_

_**Y si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer… a todos y cada uno que lo hizo, y los que comentaron, soy feliz por todas por las que me comentaron, y les prometo que no será la últimas vez que nos leamos por aquí, aun me quedan historias que escribir.**_


End file.
